Getting To Know You
by MandySg1
Summary: SG1 has just been formed, and this is one of their first missions.Can they make it home alive when one of them is injured. Final chapter up. Warning minor character death. I've fixed the mistakes I've found, hopefully there aren't any more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Getting to Know You 

**Rating:** PG for now, may change later

**Summary:** SG1 has just been formed. This is one of their first missions.

**Spoilers:** Takes place after The Enemy Within, so may have spoilers for this episode and Children of the Gods.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by a line in Children of the Gods, Carter says: "Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you"  
I also fixed some gramatical errors; that's what you get for running a grammar check.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors

**Chapter 1**

P4X 2Y6 was a lovely planet, sunny day, warm temperature and a lot of trees. It would have been a nice place for a picnic, if it weren't for the fact that SG1 was laying flat on their stomachs trying to evade a jaffa patrol.

This was their first mission together as a team, with their newest alien addition. They had gated to the planet, scouted the area around the gate and found it to be clear. The colonel took lead, with Carter and Daniel in the middle, and Teal'c guarding their sixes. They found a path through the woods leading away from the gate. Daniel told them it was a good sign that there was civilization near by, and they should follow it. Jack being the ever so diligent soldier told them they would follow the path from the safety of the forest. The group had been travelling about two hours when a small village came into view. Daniel was about to bolt out from their covered area, when both O'Neill and Carter grabbed his arms, halting his movement.

"Easy Daniel lets try to check things out before we go charging in." Jack said as he released Daniel's arm.

Daniel looked slightly embarrassed by his enthusiasm. "Sorry Jack, I just think we should try and meet these people."

O'Neill was about to answer when he saw Carter lift her arm, to signal them to be quiet. They all knelt on one knee, as Sam pointed out her concern. A few yards ahead and to the right was a small group of people. Jack had to signal Daniel to stay put, Jack then signalled for Carter and Teal'c to move off to the right, while he and Daniel stayed put. He wanted to get some more Intel, and dividing the team up was the quickest way to do so.

Sam and Teal'c moved off to the right and quietly approached the group, without being seen. They wanted to get close enough to hear them, but didn't want to be noticed. They listened keenly to the conversation. Nothing of importance was being said. They seemed harmless enough, but one never knew. They made their way back to the other half of the team. Sam reported to O'Neill what they heard, and that she thought the threat assessment was low. O'Neill told Carter and Teal'c to back them up while he and Daniel went for a meet and greet.

Jack and Daniel got up and moved towards the path before walking towards the group. "Hello." Daniel said smiling and giving a slight wave. "We are peaceful travellers; we've come from far away. Through the Stargate." They saw the confused looks on the villager's faces.

Jack saw their confusion. "You know that huge metal circle; in the open field "The villagers looked at each other nodding, one of the younger men, turned and ran towards the centre of the village. A few moments later a large group appeared carrying knives and swords, pointing them at Jack and Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Teal'c and Carter watched, as O'Neill and Daniel were lead away, deeper into the village. Teal'c was readying his staff weapon, and getting ready to move. Sam put her hand on his arm to still him. "Not right now Teal'c, if we charge in Daniel and the Colonel may not survive. We have to gather Intel, and come up with a rescue plan."

Teal'c, who was used to being in charge as First Prime, was finding it difficult taking orders from a Tau'ri woman, but he knew he was the alien here, and had to prove himself. "What do you suggest Captain Carter?"

Sam felt a little nervous; now that the colonel had been incapacitated, she was now in charge. She wanted to make sure she did everything right; the colonel and Daniel's lives depended on it. "Teal'c keep an eye on where they take them, and what they are doing. I'm going to plant a few surprises on the way, to aid us in our get a way."

After that, Teal'c kept hidden, while he watched where O'Neill and Daniel were taken. He saw them being handled roughly, but no real harm came to them. In the meantime, Sam was sneaking around planting explosives. She had to be careful that no one came upon her. She slowly made her way to the back of one of the larger buildings and carefully looked inside. What she saw puzzled her; the occupant an older man was holding a small sphere and talking into it, "We will await your arrival." She didn't like the sound of that. She quickly finished planting the last of the explosives and went to meet up with Teal'c. "So Teal'c what can you tell me?"

"I have witnessed Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson, being locked in a building at the far side of the village. They were being pushed around, but it appeared that no harm has come to either of them."

"Well that's good news. Teal'c I saw one man holding a small sphere and talking into it, do you know what it is?"

"Yes it is a long range communication device; it is used by the Goa'uld so they can communicate from across a planet, or to other planets."

"So that means there's a Goa'uld presence on this planet, just great. We're going to have to get the colonel and Daniel, and get off this planet as quickly as possible." Sam looked around, it was starting to get dark, 'good' she thought, it will make their escape a little easier. "So Teal'c how many are guarding the colonel and Daniel?"

"There were two inside the building with them, and another two outside guarding the door."

"Did you see any Goa'uld weapons? Sam saw Teal'c shake his head no. "Alright, but we have to be careful, there might be some around here. So Teal'c here's what we're going to do." Sam drew diagrams in the dirt as they went over the plan. Every thing had to go just right if they were going to rescue their teammates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So Jack, how long do you think we'll be in here?" Daniel asked, from his seated position, on the dirt floor of the cell. After Jack and Daniel had been captured, they were lead roughly to a small building, which held two small cells. The cells had dirt floors, one wooden bench, (which Jack was currently occupying), solid metal bars in the front, and a small barred window at the back. The walls were made of wood, but it was a strong and very thick wooden material.

"I don't know Danny, why don't you try and take a running jump, maybe you can knock down that wall." Jack said pointing at the back wall. He was angry at the situation and getting a 'little' impatient'.

"No Jack, what I meant was, what do you think S…"

"Stop whining Daniel!" Jack quickly cut Daniel off, before he could say anything. "You know Danny the walls have ears…and eyes." Jack said pointing to the two guards seated outside of their cell.

"Oh yea, sorry Jack." Daniel said, dropping his head in his hands. He looked towards the guards, they were pretty big and bulky, and they could probably give Teal'c a run for the money. They were currently preoccupied, playing some sort of native game; Daniel would have loved to have the opportunity to learn the game, and their culture, but he knew that was impossible given the situation. He leaned closer to Jack and started to whisper this time. "What do you think Sam and Teal'c are doing?"

"I'm not sure, I know Carter has military training, but I don't know how much combat experience she has. As for Teal'c, I'm not sure what the Jaffa tactics are that he's used too."

"Ah, didn't you read Sam's file, wouldn't that give you some indication of knowing what she'd do?"

Jack was getting tired of Daniel's questioning, he just wished he would be quiet for a while, and just let him think. "No Daniel, I haven't read her file, it hadn't come to the SGC before we left. I know she was in the Gulf War, from the first briefing, we had, but that's about all. Oh and did you know she was a scientist?" The last part Jack whispered very sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the far end of the village, Sam and Teal'c were slowly making their way to the building holding Daniel and Colonel O'Neill. They watched to make sure there was no one around the outside guards. They made their way to the side of the building well out of view. They saw the guards talking with their backs to them. Sam nodded to Teal'c and they each snuck up on one of the guards, hitting them on the back of their heads, knocking them out. Teal'c looked at Carter and nodded. She positioned herself to the side of the door with her back against the wall, while Teal'c stood in front of the door and knocked twice.

Inside the building, the two guards heard knocking at the door, they looked at each other puzzled, wondering why the others would be knocking; after all it wasn't time to relieve them. They both got up to see why their cohorts were knocking. As soon as the first guard opened the door, he was greeted by a fierce blow to the face, causing him to stumble backwards as Teal'c followed him inside, and started fighting with him. The second guard was surprised and took a small step back at the sight of his friend fighting with the large man. He started to walk towards them to assist his friend when he was caught off guard by a large gun hitting him in the chin causing his head to snap up, and the world to go dark, as he lost consciousness.

O'Neill and Daniel heard the commotion and were immediately on their feet. They saw Teal'c assault the first guy, while continuing to fight; then they saw Carter knock out the second guy. They watched as she went to assist Teal'c, she kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to lose his balance, but before he did, he managed to lash out hitting Sam in the ribs. She lost her breath for a moment but quickly recovered. Seeing Teal'c matching the guard blow for blow, she launched herself at them helping Teal'c to move him towards the cell bars. As soon as he encountered the bars, O'Neill quickly managed to get an arm around his neck pinning him to the bars, while Teal'c threw the final blow knocking him into oblivion.

"The keys are in the other guy's pocket." Jack said finally letting the guard go and seeing him drop to the ground. He watched Carter get the key and open the door. "Well nice of you to finally show up"

"Sorry it took so long, Colonel," Sam said while trying to catch her breath. "Are you two okay?"

"We're not the ones who were just in a brawl. How are the two of you?" Jack asked clearly concerned for the two members of his team.

"I am fine O'Neill." Teal'c answered showing no ill effects from the fight. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"Fine Sir." Sam said finally catching her breath, but holding a hand on her side. Jack eyed her suspiciously. "We need to get out of here quick Sir, one of the villagers used a Goa'uld device, and may have contacted them."

Jack didn't like the sound of that, he hadn't seen any Goa'uld influences himself, or heard them talking about them, but he didn't want to wait around to find out for himself. He reached for the keys and went to the other cell, where their weapons and supplies had been stored. He and Daniel geared up as O'Neill asked, "So what's the plan Carter?"

"I've set some charges around the area, in case we need a diversion, but I think being quiet and sneaking out is our best bet. Given what I've seen of their weapons, they're not very advanced, and I'd hate to open fire on them…it would be a massacre." Sam informed O'Neill looking down to the ground at the last part.

"Yea, I wouldn't feel right about that either, after all we weren't really mistreated." O'Neill acknowledged.

"Sir, if you and Daniel would follow me, I can lead us out of the village avoiding the traps I've set, while Teal'c can watch our backs." Carter said, feeling a little nervous at suggesting a plan for the Colonel to follow.

"Sounds good Carter, I'll follow you and Daniel you follow me, lets move out quickly and quietly." O'Neill saw the rest of the team nod at him and fall into position. Sam looked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. She noticed the two guards still unconscious and pointed them out to the Colonel. He shook his head no, they didn't have time to move them, they had to hurry. Sam nodded and continued leading her team out of the area.

They hadn't noticed one of the guards regained consciousness and had started yelling that the prisoners had escaped. Before they knew it, the streets started to fill with people carrying their weapons. Sam saw that their path was blocked; she reached into her pocked and pulled out a remote control device. She pressed a button, and across the courtyard, an explosion could be seen and heard. The villagers that had been in their path immediately ran to the area of the explosion. Jack grinned at Carter, who nodded and started to lead the group again. They were coming up to the back of another building when one of the male villagers came out of a door. He was armed with a sword, and immediately spotted the group; he let out a yell, and began to swing his sword, striking the first person he saw.

Jack was surprised as the door in front of them swung open; a large armed man came out yelling and swinging his sword at the same time. He watched in horror as the sword connected with Carter's upper arm and back, as she had turned her back to him to protect herself. She was knocked down by the force of the blow and she lost her grip on the remote. Jack instinctively stepped over Carter raising his P90 to deflect the next blow that was coming; he matched the man blow for blow trying to get him away from his team. He was then surprised by the sudden burst of energy that went past him and ended up in the man chest, leaving a charred and smouldering area. He looked back and saw that Teal'c had fired his staff weapon.

"Come on we've got to get out of here!" Jack yelled as he moved towards Carter and helped her up, the wound was bleeding freely, but they didn't have time to treat it at the moment, they had to get out of there and to safety. He saw that Daniel had picked up the remote and was handing it back to him. "Which way Carter?" O'Neill felt terrible pushing her, seeing her holding on to her arm and in obvious pain.

"Push the next two buttons Sir then we can head out." Sam said, as she got ready to go.

"No Carter I'll lead this time, you just point out the correct direction." Jack watched as Sam pointed out the route they should take. He saw some of the villagers running their way; he pushed the buttons, causing two more explosions in different areas. The running crowd stopped and dove for cover; they didn't know what was going on around them. They saw the fires caused by the explosions and ran towards them to put them out. Jack took this opportunity to sling Carter's good arm over her shoulder and started to run in the direction Carter had pointed out, looking back to make sure Daniel and Teal'c were following.

Jack didn't know how long they had been running for, but they had finally made it to the safety of the forest. He was pretty sure they weren't being followed. "Ah Jack, I think we should stop and look at Sam's wound." Daniel said obviously concerned.

Jack looked at Carter, she was pale and still bleeding, and it didn't seem to let up. "Right Daniel." He said while slowly easing Carter to the ground. He searched through his pack for the first aid kit, then handed it to Daniel. Daniel took it and gave Jack a strange look. "What, you're the doctor Daniel."

"Jack you know I'm not that kind of doctor, besides I faint at the sight of blood" Daniel said squeamishly, looking a little pale himself.

Teal'c came up to O'Neill, and put his hand on his shoulder. 'Good' Jack thought, at least Teal'c should have some experience patching people up. "O'Neill, I shall keep watch while you tend to Captain Carter's injury." Teal'c then straightened his posture and went to make sure the area was secure.

Jack looked down at Carter, and realized that while he was wasting time trying to get the others to tend to Carter; she had passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. Warning: This chapter has some angst to it, a bit of language but not too much or too bad. I know that early on in the series Daniel called Sam, Captain/Doctor, but it's easier to type Sam. 

**Chapter 4**

"Daniel, put some pressure on the wound!" Jack yelled, then saw Daniel kneel down next to Carter, rolled her on to her side so her back was resting against him; he pulled out a bandana form one of his pockets and held it against Sam's cuts. O'Neill was ripping open the first aid kit and the bandages he would need to use.

O'Neill moved next to Daniel and Carter, he looked down; saw the blood soaking through the bandana in Daniel's hands. He saw the shocked looked on Daniel's face, and thought that he may actually pass out. "Daniel I need your help here, you have to stay with it." Daniel kept pressure on the wounds while O'Neill removed her pack and jacket. O'Neill took out his knife and ripped the t-shirt down the back, he pulled it away from the wounds, having Daniel lift his hands for only mere seconds. The bloody shirt fell to the ground in a clump, only Sam's left arm was remaining in the untouched sleeve. Jack quickly placed some thick gauze pads over the deep cuts, trying to get the bleeding to stop. Daniel sat back on his heels, breathing deeply, and trying not to pass out. He looked down at Sam, and now noticed she was uncovered, and only had on a tank top. He felt a bit nervous and embarrassed seeing her like this. He tried to look away, but found he couldn't. "Daniel I need your help up here, not down there!" Jack said, noticing where Daniel was now looking.

"Sorry Jack, I was just noticing…"

"Yea I know what you were noticing." Jack said angrily, still holding on to the gauze. He lifted it slightly, noticing the bleeding had stopped. "Good, it's stopped; now we can dress the wounds." Daniel handed Jack the antiseptic and a new clean gauze pad, Jack poured the liquid on the pad and gently cleaned the cuts, trying not to make them bleed again.

"You know Jack those are awfully deep, how are we going to keep them from starting to bleed again?" Daniel asked obviously concerned.

"Yea Daniel you're right, I think we should use the tape to keep the edges together, until she can get stitches." Daniel nodded at Jack and started to hand him strips of tape while Jack put them in place. They did this on the cuts to both Sam's arm and back, finally finishing with a thick covering bandage. "Not bad if I do say so my self." Jack grinned.

"Hey Jack look at that huge bruise, how do you think she got it?" Daniel pointed out a bruise that was on Sam's back, just below the base of her neck.

Jack looked at the offending bruise and knew exactly how she got it. "Ah that's from when she got knocked out in the elevator." Jack didn't want to think about what had happened on the elevator, he knew Kowalski knocked her out, but he also knew his best friend wasn't responsible for it. He still had a hard time thinking about his friend's death, because of the Goa'uld.

"Oh yea" Daniel said remembering the incident. He wondered how Sam was able to carry the pack on her back with a bruise like that. He saw that Jack was taking her pulse

"How is she?"

"Pulse is steady but weak; she's lost a lot of blood. Let's roll her on her back, and put her feet up." They moved her gently and elevated Sam's feet on the pack. Jack now had the time to take an appreciative look at his 2IC, her body was like a work of art, her breasts voluptuous, her skin was creamy white, and her stomach was flat and nicely toned. 'Boy I feel like a dirty old man' he thought. Then he noticed what Daniel must have noticed. There was a raised scar on Sam's left side, just at the bottom of her ribs, where a bruise had been forming from the earlier scuffle that day.

"I see you're noticing too Jack." Daniel said repeating the words from earlier. "What do you think caused that scar?"

"I don't know Daniel; looks like it could be from a bullet." Jack looked at the bruised ribs and gently went to probe the area. He saw Daniel look at him oddly, "I'm just checking to make sure she didn't break any ribs Daniel." He said as he continued to feel her ribs for any breaks. "I don't think anything's broken, just badly bruised"

Sam started to stir; she could feel a sharp pain on her left side, as if some one was painfully pushing on her ribs, she couldn't open her eyes but managed to let out a small moan. She started to feel panicky. She could hear voices, yes, she recognized them, it was Daniel and Colonel O'Neill.

O'Neill saw Carter start to move slightly, and heard her moan, this was a good sign, she was reacting to painful stimuli now. "I think she's coming around Daniel."

Daniel sat down next to Sam and took her left hand rubbing it between his hands. "Come on Sam wake up. Try to open your eyes." Daniel watched as Sam's eyes started to flutter.

"Come on Cater, you can do it, time to wake up." Jack said lightly shaking her good shoulder. He saw her eyes open finally.

"Sir?" Sam's vision was a little blurry, and she wasn't quite sure if it was O'Neill staring down at her. "What happened, where are we?"

"Don't you remember Carter, your little sword fight with the local guy?" Jack said noticing her eyes weren't quite focusing yet.

She tried to lift her right arm, but found it too painful to venture a try, so she lifted her left hand to her face, rubbing her eyes. Then she noticed a piece of black cloth hanging from her arm. She turned her head to look at it, and realized it was her shirt, that panicky feeling started to well up in her again, as she looked down and noticed that she didn't have a top on, but felt grateful she still had her tank top and bra on. "Sir?"

Jack noticed where Carter was looking with that last question. "It's okay Carter, you got injured and passed out, we had to fix you up, sorry but the shirt couldn't be saved." Jack said as he took his jacket off and covered her with it.

"So what's the damage?" she managed to get out weakly.

"You've got a couple of nasty cuts and you've lost quite a bit of blood, that's why you passed out. You've got a nasty bruise on your left ribs, but I don't think anything's broken."

"How is everyone else, are they okay?" Sam said with obvious concern.

"We're fine; you took the brunt of the assault. Teal'c had to take the guy out, and Danny's fine; if you don't count almost fainting at the sight of blood." O'Neill informed her, with a smirk on his face from the last part.

"You're kidding right?" Then she looked at Daniel's pale face. "I guess not. You okay Daniel?" she asked.

"What? Yea I'm fine; it's you I'm worried about."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

Jack and Daniel both looked at her in shock. How could she say she was fine? Jack knew she must be in a great deal of pain, and from the amount of blood loss, she must not be feeling too well either.

Jack heard a noise coming from behind them; he quickly grabbed his gun and got ready to fire. Daniel saw Jack's reaction and quickly covered Sam's body with his own to protect her. Unfortunately, Daniel landed a little harder than he expected to, causing Carter to try to stifle a cry of pain.

Just then, Teal'c came into view, and noticed the positions of his teammates. Jack lowered his gun, and Daniel tried feebly to get off of Sam, causing her to moan with pain. Teal'c went over to Daniel and helped to lift him off their injured teammate.

"So Teal'c did you see anything out there?" O'Neill asked while shaking his head at Daniel.

"I do not believe we have been followed O'Neill, but that may change, we have left a trail of blood behind us. We should move as quickly as possible." Teal'c informed them.

O'Neill didn't like the sound of that, he didn't think Carter was ready to move yet, but they had to try. "Teal'c keep watch, we'll be ready soon."

"Okay Carter time to get you ready to move out, I think we should put your arm in a sling to keep the wound from opening up again."

"Ah Sir, I have another shirt in my pack if you don't mind reaching for it?" Sam said blushing slightly; well at least there was a little more colour in her face.

"You know Carter; I think it might be best if you just wear the jacket, you won't have to move your arm as much to put it on."

Sam thought about it, and realized the Colonel was right; it may be too painful to try to put the t-shirt on over her head. "Yes Sir, your right."

Jack looked around and found her discarded jacket, he knelt down beside her and he and Daniel helped her into a seated position.

As Sam sat up, her head started to spin and a feeling of nausea came over her. The jacket that had been covering her fell to her lap, and she leaned to her left side, putting her weight on her good arm. "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick." Daniel quickly got out of the way, while O'Neill supported her, so she wouldn't fall back or to the side.

"Try to take some deep breaths Captain." Jack took a cloth from his pocket and wet it with water from his canteen. He then placed on the back of Carter's neck. "Any better?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes thank you Sir." She managed to say, with her world still swaying a bit.

"Think you can drink some water?" Jack asked while handing her a canteen.

"I'll try Sir." she said as she took the canteen from O'Neill and took a couple of small sips, too much and it would all be coming back out.

Jack then helped her to get her jacket on, and zipped up. To his surprise, she didn't try to fight him, but easily accepted his help. After the jacket, O'Neill put her arm in the sling, now he just hoped she was able to travel.

"Thank you Sir, for your assistance, but I think we should be moving out like Teal'c suggested." Sam didn't like the thought of her team being in danger because of her.

"You know Carter; we have some pretty good pain killers in here if you need some?"

"No it's fine Sir, I should stay level headed in our current situation."

Daniel and Jack were on either side of Carter, helping to get her in a standing position. She swayed a little bit and her legs felt like rubber, but she felt strong arms on both side of her keeping her up.

"You okay Sam?" Daniel asked with concern.

"I will be, I just need a sec to get my bearings."

Jack saw her move unsteadily, but knew they had to get out of there soon. "Okay Teal'c" Jack called out to the Jaffa, seeing him come back to the group, he told Daniel to help Carter, while he took lead and Teal'c covered their six.

Sam feeling some strength coming back to her, and her head clearing decided to make a suggestion. "Sir, maybe we should take a more circuitous route, seeing as the villagers are probably waiting for us at the gate, or are on their way there."

O'Neill looked at Carter, taking his cap off and rubbing head.

"What she means is to take a more indirect or twisty route." Daniel explained to Jack, knowing he didn't like really big words.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that Daniel." Jack said a little angrily putting his cap back on. "I may take too long for that Carter; we should get back to the gate ASAP."

"Yes Sir, but we may be walking into an ambush. The villagers weren't too happy with us when we left. I don't know if they'll be as nice next time we meet."

"Yeah Carter I realize that, but you need to get medical help right away."

"With all due respect Sir, I don't want the team put at risk because of me. We all need to arrive home safe." Sam let out a sigh after finishing, breathing a little heavily.

"You really think you're up to a long walk Carter?" Jack was getting a little pissed at Carter, he knew she had a good point, but he didn't want to put any member of his team in more danger than necessary; including Carter.

"Okay Cater, we'll try it your way." With that, settled Jack picked up his gun and Carter's pack, Sam went to reach for it but he handed it to Teal'c instead, to have him carry the extra weight. The group headed deeper into the woods, with Daniel trying to handle Sam's extra weight, as she was leaning heavily on him. Jack questioned his decision to have Daniel assist Carter, he knew she wasn't that heavy, but Daniel wasn't a soldier, and didn't have the physical training most soldiers did. He also knew he and Teal'c were needed in their positions to have their hands free to fire or fight if need be; Daniel would just have to do his best. He smirked to himself thinking the brainy part of the team at the moment didn't have enough brawn.

They had been walking about two and a half hours and were getting closer to the gate. They had been moving very quietly, when they heard a twig snap. O'Neill signalled for the group to take cover. He and Teal'c hit the ground quickly; Cater pushed Daniel to the ground before dropping there herself. They stayed there lying on their stomachs for what seemed to be an eternity, when they spotted a Jaffa patrol searching just a few feet away. Lucky for them the underbrush was quite thick and hid them well. 'Well isn't this swell' Jack thought to himself. His group was keeping still and silent except for the loud thudding his heart was making. He had his weapon ready, but didn't really want a confrontation. He saw that Teal'c had his staff weapon in position; Carter even had her P90 ready to fire, even if it was one handed. Daniel on the other hand, had his pistol in his hand, but a lot of good that would do, with his head hidden and facing the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** This chapter has O'Neill helping Carter out of some of her clothes; we all know how helpful O'Neill likes to be. 

**A/N:** Daniel has a reputation for being clumsy, you'll see how he earns that reputation.  
Thanks for the reviews, and hope they keep coming.

**Chapter 5**

O'Neill watched the Jaffa leave in the other direction. He and his team remained still and quiet. They waited about twenty minutes, making sure the patrol didn't double back and find them. When O'Neill thought it was safe, he gave the all clear sign to his people. Teal'c was the first to get up, Carter had to shake Daniel's arm to get his attention; as he still had his head buried in the bend of his arm. Daniel looked up and saw Jack smirking at him and shaking his head. Daniel pushed up from the ground and got to his knees, then stood up and brushed himself off. He saw Jack head over his way and kneel down beside Carter. "Need a hand?"

"That would be nice Sir." Sam said appreciatively, as she tried to roll onto her good side, (if she had one).

Jack helped her roll onto her back before giving her a hand to get into a seated position. "How are you doing?" He asked, as he looked her over. She was pale and in obvious pain.

"I'm doing fine Sir." She answered with slightly gritted teeth, and tight jaw.

"I should check your bandages," He said concerned at how rough a time she'd been having.

"I think we should wait until we get further away from the Jaffa Sir." Sam suggested.

"Okay, we'll move out, but as soon as I'm sure we're safe, we'll stop for a rest." Jack took her good arm and helped her to stand; he then signalled for the others to follow him. They took their previous positions, O'Neill leading, Daniel helping Sam, and Teal'c bringing up the rear.

They travelled a couple klicks, when O'Neill stopped the group. "This looks like a good spot." They were still deep within the forest, but there was a slight clearing with a fallen log. Daniel helped Sam sit down on the log, then took a seat himself. Jack moved towards Carter and handed her a canteen. "You need to drink more." He told her and waited for her to finish. He sat down next to her injured side, then went to unzip her jacket, the jacket was already blood stained, so if she had started to bleed again they wouldn't be able to tell. He felt her hand on his, stopping him, she looked up at him; her eyes pleading with him; he took his hand away and allowed her to do it herself. She undid the jacket half way and slid it off her shoulder, so only the bandages were exposed. Jack saw that Carter was holding her jacket closed and was looking down. He focused his attention on the job at hand. He noticed that blood had seeped through the bandages, but they were not soaking wet. He lifted the edge of the bandages on her arm and was relieved that the wound was not bleeding; he then did the same to the bandage on her back, and again he was happy to see it wasn't bleeding. "Okay Carter, they look good, and haven't started bleeding again."

"Thank-you Sir" Sam said as she pulled her jacket back up and zipped it closed. She noticed that Daniel was looking away, she wasn't sure if it was due to the sight of blood, or the sight of her undress, 'Oh well at least he wasn't looking' she thought.

"Hey Teal'c, how long will Jaffa look for us, before giving up?" Jack asked getting up from the log and stretching.

"I am not sure O'Neill, depending on how important we are to them; it could be many hours or many days." Teal'c answered while still searching the forest for signs of Jaffa or any pursuers.

"Would they think we already went through the gate?" Carter asked.

"That also depends on when they arrived, and how long they have been searching. If they came at a time when we could have successfully reached the gate, then they may assume we have left, after searching for us."

"So we can't assume anything, and they can't assume anything. Just great, we could be stuck here for days, before we can safely return home." Jack said removing his cap and running his hand through his hair. "So we keep moving, and find a place to camp out for a few days, until the coast is clear."

"I see no water, or coast line of which you speak O'Neill." Teal'c said looking puzzled.

"Ah it's just a figure of speech Teal'c." Daniel piped in, after all who better to explain colloquialisms than a linguist. "I'll explain them to you later when we get home."

"Very well, thank you Dr. Jackson."

"Okay campers; let's get ready to move out." O'Neill informed his team; Carter took another drink before getting up and wiping her forehead on her sleeve. Daniel got up and adjusted his pack, he had to admit he was feeling tired from all this walking, and having to drag Sam along wasn't helping matters. Teal'c was always ready, and looked as if he had just got up from a refreshing nap. O'Neill led the troupe out, heading in the opposite direction the Jaffa took, only this time Carter was walking unassisted.

They walked another few hours when they came to the edge of the forest, there was an open field and a few metres to the right was a small cabin. Jack motioned the team to stop, "Carter, Daniel you two stay here, Teal'c and I will go check out the cabin." He saw them nod their agreement and settle to watch and wait.

O'Neill and Teal'c approached the cabin from the woods, they came up to the back wall, O'Neill motioned for Teal'c to take the far wall while he checked out the near wall and they would approach the front of the cabin from two sides. They each approached the front, O'Neill avoiding the window on the sidewall. They saw each other from the corners of the cabin and quietly approached with weapons drawn. O'Neill opened the door, with Teal'c following him. He entered the building and looked around. It was a one room cabin, had a fire place, table with chairs and a bed at the far side; but it was empty, no one was in sight. Jack relaxed a bit and turned to Teal'c. "All clear inside." He said as he lowered his weapon. Then he heard the worse noise he ever heard, the sound of a staff weapon being charged, he turned around quickly and saw the staff weapon pointed at Teal'c's head.

Attached to the weapon was an older looking woman in her fifties with long grey hair tied at the back, she was about 5'5" and on the heavy side, but not too over weight. "You better tell me what you're doing here or your friend's going to lose his head." She glared at O'Neill.

Sam and Daniel watched their teammates approach the cabin and go inside, Sam saw an older woman approach the cabin carrying a staff weapon, without thinking she ran for the cabin keeping out of sight, and sneaking up on the woman. She pushed her gun into the woman's back. "Drop your weapon" Sam said in a steely voice.

"You drop yours or your friend here dies with me." The old woman said.

"Alright" Sam said as she took the gun away from her back, then noticed the woman relax her grip slightly on the staff weapon. In one quick movement, Sam reached for the weapon with her good arm forcing it to point up, while she quickly took her arm out of the sling wrapping it around the woman's neck and pulling her backwards away from Teal'c and the Colonel as the staff blasted into the air, causing both women to fall backwards, with Sam ending up on the bottom.

O'Neill watched as his 2IC got the drop on the armed woman, then was shocked as she started to relinquish her weapon, 'No' he thought 'don't put your gun down' then was astonished as her next move disarmed the woman, saving Teal'c from getting his head blown off. He and Teal'c rushed to the two women, Teal'c grabbing the staff weapon, and pulling the woman to her feet.

"We wish you no harm." Teal'c told her, releasing her from his grip.

Jack went to Carter, she was conscious, but in so much pain, she was unable to move. She was breathing heavily, but managed to talk. "Is Teal'c okay?"

"I am well Captain Carter, how are you doing?" He asked with obvious concern for the woman who just saved his life.

"I'm not too sure right now; ask me in a few minutes." Sam managed to get out.

"Where's Daniel?" O'Neill asked, looking around for his errant archaeologist.

"Where you left him, Sir."

O'Neill spoke into his radio. "Daniel you there? Over."

"Yea Jack, what's happening?" Daniel asked through his radio. (Of course, Daniel being Daniel didn't bother to say over into the radio.)

"Why don't you get your butt over here and find out. Over." Said an exasperated O'Neill.

"Yea, okay I'm on my way." Daniel said as he headed towards the others.

"So what do you want with me?" the older woman asked.

Daniel had just arrived to hear the woman's question. "We are peaceful travellers, and have run into some trouble in town; we were just trying to find some information that may help us get back home."

"Ran into trouble with the townspeople did you? Well that makes you okay in my book." The old woman laughed.

"Now that the pleasantries are done with, can we move this inside? Our friend here needs some help." Jack said noticing that Carter's breathing was becoming shallow and laboured.

Daniel finally noticed what condition Sam was in and hurried to her side. He helped Jack get Sam up and move her into the cabin.

"Put her on the bed." the older woman said, seeing the obviously injured younger woman.

Jack and Daniel eased her down on the bed. Daniel looked at the woman and made their introductions. "I'm Daniel, this is Jack, Teal'c and our friend here is Sam."

"I am Anika, what has happened to…Sam?" She asked in concern.

"When we were trying to leave the town, one of the villagers came at us with a sword, unfortunately Sam got in the way." Daniel explained.

Anika went over to the bed where Sam was lying, 'do make it a habit to have your women fight your battles for you?"

Jack was taken by surprise by this question, "Ah no we don't."

"Then why is it that you three strong men are well, and the only woman amongst you is injured?" Anika asked angrily.

"I can answer this Colonel. Anika where we come from, women are equal to men, I am a soldier just like my friends, and if one of us is in trouble it's up to the others to help them out, no matter if they are male or female." Sam said weakly.

"Yes, you see Jack and I were captured by the villagers and Sam and Teal'c rescued us. She was leading us out of the town when one of the townspeople came out quickly to attack us; Sam was unlucky enough to be in the way when he swung his sword." Daniel explained.

Jack listened to Daniel, but was more concerned with Carter's condition. "Look Carter I think we have to take a look at your injuries, make sure they're not worse." He looked down at Carter who only nodded an agreement but didn't move. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed to help her. He undid her jacket and helped her sit up slightly so she could slip her good arm out of the jacket. He pulled it out from under her and helped her move so she was lying on her left side, then slid the rest of the jacket off her injured arm.

Anika moved so she was on the other side of the bed facing Sam's back, and watched as Jack pulled the pieces of strange cloth off her arm and upper back. She saw the blood coming out of both cuts and shook her head. "Poor child, this must cause a great deal of pain."

Jack saw that the wounds had started bleeding again. "Daniel get me some more gauze out of my pack." When Daniel handed him the gauze, he immediately used them to put pressure on the cuts. "Ah Anika, do you have some water so I can clean these up?"

"There is a well a little way down that way; I was headed that way when I saw you coming." She said as she pointed in the direction, then she handed a bucket to Teal'c and pushed him towards the door. Teal'c just lifted an eyebrow and went out to get the water.

"Daniel why don't you go help Teal'c; watch for intruders." He said with a slight smirk, watching as Daniel left to catch up to Teal'c.

"So why did you send the young one out?" Anika asked.

"Because Carter here is a little shy, and doesn't like having everyone seeing her like this" Jack said and noticed Carter looking away.

"Well then I will assist you when they get back, and they can wait out side." Anika said matter of factly.

"How does that sound Carter?"

"That would be fine Sir." Sam said with her jaw clenched tightly from the pain.

Anika put her hand on Sam's forehead and felt burning heat, "I think she has a fever, the cuts must be causing it."

"Yea I kinda realized that." Jack could feel the heat radiating from her skin under the gauze.

Just then Daniel and Teal'c entered, Teal'c carrying the bucket. Anika went to the table and retrieved a bowl; she motioned for Teal'c to pour some of the water as she went to get some old rags. Daniel took it upon himself to carry the bowl over to the bed, stumbling slightly causing it to spill a bit of the water over Sam's legs.

Sam felt very cold water come into contact with her skin. "Ah" she screamed out as she instinctively tried to sit up, which caused O'Neill to lean back , the momentum making him fall off the edge of the bed and land on the floor. Teal'c, who had been carrying a wooden chair over, put the chair down and offered O'Neill a hand.

Anika who watched this little fiasco couldn't help but laugh at sight. Teal'c merely lifted an eyebrow. "Daniel!" Jack yelled at the red-faced archaeologist.

"S sorry Jack, Sam." he said as he put the bowl down on the chair, feeling very embarrassed.

Jack looked at Daniel fury evident in his eyes, until he looked over at Carter, she was holding her left side, her face was pale and she was trying to catch her breath. "Carter, what's wrong?" The look on her face said it all; she was trying to breath through the pain, but was unable to speak.

Jack reacted quickly; scooping her in his arms, from her seated position, to reposition her so she was lying stretched out on her back and used the pillows so she was in a slightly inclined position. Her breathing seemed to ease some, and more colour was returning to her face. He felt her left side where it had been bruised earlier, she recoiled at his touch, but now he felt a definite break in the area.

"Jack what's wrong?" Daniel asked apprehensively.

"Rib's broken." was all he managed to say in a cool gentle voice, as he tried to calm Carter down, by looking her in the eyes holding one hand on her injured rib and the other on her good shoulder to keep her from moving. "Daniel go into the med kit and get the morphine out." O'Neill still looking Carter in the eyes gently told her, "This should make you relax Carter and make it easier to breath."

'Geez this hurts so bad' Sam thought, trying her hardest to breath. Looking into the Colonel's eyes, he had a calming effect on her, even though she couldn't speak at the moment she knew he understood what she was going through. She felt his hands lift from her body, as she watched him draw up the syringe with morphine. Then she felt the sharp stab of the needle going into her arm, but she remained calm as he went back to looking her in the eyes.

"It's okay Carter the morphine should start working soon." He told her as he started to stroke her hair in a calming effect. He saw her nod to him, as her eyes started to get droopy, then closed a few moments later. "Teal'c keep an eye on her breathing." Jack said as he stood, his anger coming to the forefront again. He walked towards Daniel, grabbing his arm and moving him to the other side of the cabin. In a very angry but quiet voice, he started in on Daniel. "What the hell is wrong with you Daniel? Hasn't she been through enough without you dumping cold water on her?"

"I…I didn't mean to Jack, you know I didn't mean to hurt Sam. Oh geez is the broken rib my fault?" Daniel asked puzzled and concerned.

"Well that fall she took earlier saving our asses and then jolting up quickly could have turned a hairline fracture into a full blown fracture." Jack said vehemently.

"That's enough, you two." Anika admonished Jack and Daniel. "Right now arguing isn't going to help Sam."

Jack glared at Daniel, then turned towards Anika. "You're right Mam; I apologize for blowing up like that. Teal'c how's she doing?"

"She seems to be resting easy, and her breathing is no longer laboured." Teal'c said as he rose from her bedside and allowed O'Neill to take his place.

"Should we not take care of the wounds while she is asleep?" Anika asked, then looked at Teal'c and Daniel, "You two, wait outside." She ordered them.

"Yea keep an eye out for unfriendlies, while we take care of Carter."

"Very well O'Neill." Teal'c said as he led Daniel towards the door. The best thing he could do for Dr. Jackson at the moment was to get him out of O'Neill's way. He also felt it his duty to make sure his teammates remained safe, especially Captain Carter who had just saved his life.

"Could you put some more water in the bowl? We seem to have lost some." Anika said as she reached for the rags she brought earlier. She watched Jack return putting the bowl on the chair. Then she handed him a rag. The cuts stopped bleeding, I think we should clean away all the dried blood, it will make Sam feel better later."

Jack nodded his agreement to Anika; then looked down at Carter, she was lying on her back now, and he could see all the blood that had dried on her chest and stained her tank top, the sight of all that blood made him cringe. He dipped his rag in the water, but didn't know where to start, he felt awkward about giving his 2IC a sponge bath.

Anika noticed his hesitation, "Lets get her on her side and we can switch positions"

Jack saw the smirk on her face, but was happy at the suggestion. They gently rolled Sam over so she was lying on her left side, then Jack moved so he was sitting on the bed facing her back, and Anika was facing her front. "You know Jack this little top she's wearing has too much blood on it, it's caked on and wet with fresh blood."

"Yea your right it will have to come off" Jack lifted the strap of the tank top relieved to see she was wearing a black bra underneath. He took a breath of relief. Then he went for his knife, cut the straps, and then cut down the centre of the back of the top. Anika pulled it clear and dropped it on the floor. 'This day just keeps on getting better' he thought to himself.

Jack watched as Anika started to wash the blood off, then he took his own cloth and started to wash around the cut on her arm, he pulled the tape off knowing he would have to put fresh tape on. Then he continued to clean the blood off the rest of her arm. He moved on to wash off the blood from the cut on her back, also removing the old tape. He slowly took the wet cloth and washed down the centre of her back down to the waistband of her pants. He rinsed off the cloth and started again this time going over her shoulder blade and continuing slowly all the way down. He was starting to feel rather warm as he began to run the cloth down her side going over her rib cage and dipping down over her waist.

"Jack, are you finished yet." Anika said looking at the slightly flushed face of Jack.

"Uh what?" His head snapped up as if caught in a daydream. He looked over at Anika who was smiling at him. "Oh yea, I just have to put some more tape on the cuts and put the bandages on.

Anika watched as Jack reached for the white container and pulled out some strange items. She saw him pull out a long tube and put some white creamy substance on the cuts, then he pulled out a round object, cut some strips off it, and put it on the cuts holding them together. Finally, he pulled out those thick white cloths and covered the wounds. She thought he was done until he pulled out something else.

"Since she's running a fever I have to give her some medicine." Jack told Anika as he took out a syringe and a vial of penicillin. "I have to inject here." Jack said pointing to his hip. "Could you help me, by loosening Sam's belt and exposing just a bit of her hip." Boy he was getting to see more of his 2IC than he should. He watched as Anika did as he asked, now he got a nice view her hip as he inserted the needle and injected the medication. He sat back and waited for her to refasten the pants and belt. They rolled Sam back onto her back, and Anika placed a wet cloth on her burning forehead.

"Jack I have an old shirt that belonged to my husband, I think Sam could use it." Anika said as she went to search for the shirt. Jack wet another cloth and wiped Sam's flushed face. He now got the full view of Carter, almost half-naked in front of him, except for the small black bra that left nothing to the imagination. He had to admit she did look a lot better now that all that blood had been cleaned off her. However, the area over the broken rib had swollen and had turned a dark shade of black.

Daniel and Teal'c re-entered the cabin, Daniel noticed Jack looking down or was that staring down at Sam. "So how is Sam doing?" He said as he walked over to Jack, then noticed what Sam wasn't wearing, gasped and turned around.

"Is there something wrong Dr. Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Ah no Teal'c, we just shouldn't be seeing this much of Sam." Daniel grinned.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Dr. Jackson; Captain Carter does indeed have a body fitting of a warrior." Teal'c said as looked at his teammate. "O'Neill how is Captain Carter doing?"

"Well we cleaned her up and changed the dressings, but she's running a fever."

"Don't we have some antibiotics for that Jack?" Daniel asked, still keeping his back to Sam.

"Already gave her a shot of penicillin Daniel." Jack said as he watched Anika approaching carrying a rather large white shirt. Jack helped Anika get the shirt on Carter, and let her button it up. It was too big and very loose on Carter, but it would do the job.

"I think we should just let Carter rest for now, Daniel you can be in charge of changing the wet cloth on her forehead; just try not to spill any water on her this time." Jack said as he, Teal'c and Anika went to sit at the table across the room. "Did you see anything out there?"

"No, we did not O'Neill." Teal'c answered.

"So Anika, what keeps everyone away from you, and why do you have a staff weapon?" Jack asked looking Anika in the eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I forgot to mention last chapter that I am not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV, so don't be too hard on me for all the medical mistakes. And jamdragonrider reminded me that Carter is the one with the field training. I also don't know much about planes, so what I've learned I've learned from watching JAG, so it may not be too accurate. 

**Warning:** Some language, not too much though and some suggestive themes.

**Chapter 6**

Anika looked at Jack and Teal'c staring at her intently. "This may take some time to explain."

"We're not going anywhere for a while." Jack said as he looked over to Daniel and Carter.

"When my husband was alive, he was the magistrate of Ottawa."

"Otta-what?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Ottawa, it is the name of the town." Anika answered, a little angry for being interrupted so soon. "Anyway when my husband was magistrate, everything seemed so peaceful. We hadn't seen or heard of Jaffa for many generations. When our mines dried up the Jaffa left and we hadn't had contact with out god for many seasons."

"Ah excuse me Anika" Daniel cut in, getting up from his job of wiping Sam's forehead. "Which god did or do your people worship?" Daniel was now in his element, learning the history of a new alien people. He moved towards the table nudging Jack a bit, as he tried to lean against the table.

"My people worship Cronus, I however do not. We were a peaceful people until…" Anika's voice started to break up and tears started to fill her eyes, she suddenly got up and moved to the corner of the cabin, away from the others.

No one noticed Teal's jaw tighten and the look of anger that came over his face.

Daniel stood up and moved over to Anika, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry we're bringing up such painful memories; but we need to know what happened, it may help us figure out a way to get home."

Anika wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned around to head back to the table, with Daniel walking along side her with a hand on her shoulder. Jack got up and poured her some water in a cup. He relinquished his chair to Daniel so he could sit by Anika while she told her story. Jack decided to go and sit by Sam, on the edge of the bed.

"As magistrate Adam, my husband was in charge of running the town, he made sure laws were followed and handed out punishment if they were broken. As magistrate, he was also in charge of the objects of the gods, as those before him were. One of the objects was this." Anika pointed to the staff weapon.

"And the other?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know what it was called or how it was used, but it was in the shape of circle."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "the long range communication device Captain Carter mentioned she saw."

"That would be the one." Jack said, he felt the bed move and noticed that Carter was trying to move around in her sleep. He replaced the damp cloth on her forehead and tried to keep her from moving around too much.

"Do you know if your husband ever used the item?" Daniel asked.

"I never saw him use it, and he never mentioned using it."

"So what happened with your husband?" Jack asked.

"In our town, you earned the position of magistrate by having the people decide, once chosen, you held the position for life; unless it was proved you had broken the laws. When my husband was chosen, there was another man who also wanted the position, but did not have enough people on his side; he was very angered by the event. He tried for years to have my husband removed from his position; he studied the laws but failed. Then one night when we returned to our home, we found that some one had been there and gone through our belongings. The only thing missing was the round object of the gods. My husband was very upset, and could only think of one person who would do this. He waited until the next day to confront Martan, but he was too late. Martan had used the device to contact the Jaffa serving Cronus."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said the Jaffa had left and Cronus had abandoned this planet?" Daniel interrupted.

"They had, but one of the laws stated that the magistrate was to contact the Jaffa if anyone came who did not worship Cronus, and they were to be held until the Jaffa decided what to do with them." Anika informed them.

"So your husband didn't go along with this rule?" Daniel asked her.

"He never had a chance to, we never had visitors through the stone circle, but he did tell me that if anyone did come, he would talk to them first to see if they were a threat, if they weren't he would welcome them and allow them to leave; which is why I welcomed you here. You are obviously no threat, except maybe for that one." Anika smiled as she pointed to Sam.

Daniel smiled at the remark, and Jack let out a small laugh. "Yea she does seem to be the one doing most of the damage on this planet."

"May I ask why you travel with a Jaffa? Anika asked nervously looking at Teal'c

"Our people do not worship the Goa'uld as gods; we are actually fighting against them. On one of our missions Teal'c turned his back on his so called god and joined us in the fight against them." Daniel explained.

This time Jack asked Anika a question. "So if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your husband?"

"Martan had stolen the device, and used it to contact the servants of our god; he told them that the magistrate of our planet was welcoming strangers to our village who worshiped other gods. In no time, the stone ring was activated and many Jaffa came through; one of our friends was close to the ring and saw their arrival, he hurried back and warned my husband. Adam was more worried about me; he gave me the weapon and told me to hide. He was questioned by the Jaffa, but denied anyone had come through the gate, but Martan lied and told them a group had been there not long ago." Anika was visibly upset as she talked about her husband.

"Didn't the other townspeople speak up and tell the truth?" Jack asked.

"They were all too frightened, they had never seen Jaffa before, and feared they would be killed if they spoke up."

"Bunch of cowards." Jack interjected.

"The leader of the Jaffa said he would make an example of my husband, and killed him." Anika couldn't help but let out a sob. "He then turned to Martan and said that as his reward for reporting this, he would now be magistrate and handed him a weapon. The people were all shocked and now afraid of Martan. Whenever some one disagreed with him, he would threaten them with the weapon or the Jaffa. He had me banished from the town, which is why I live here; my husband and I used to come here in the summer to relax and get away from everyone. He used to spend hours just trying to catch fish."

Just as he heard the word fish, Jack's head popped up. "Fishing, I didn't see any water around here."

"There is a small stream on the other side of the field, through the trees."

"No Jack I don't think we have time to go fishing." Daniel said smiling at Jack.

"What? No, I wasn't thinking about going fishing…well maybe I was but…oh never mind. So Anika, no one comes here to visit you?"

"Well I still have some friends in town who come to see how I'm doing, and tell me what's going on. The people hate him but do what he says. They may fear him, but he knows that if he did anything to me, being a widow, he would have to face the laws and punishment himself. He is not willing to face any possible punishment, or the loss of his position, so he leaves me alone."

A few hours had passed when Jack came back in the house. "Well I haven't heard or seen anyone; it's going to be dark soon, so we should set up watches." He then went over to the table and accepted an MRE that Daniel had heated up for him. Jack felt apprehensive he really didn't think he wanted Daniel on a watch; he just wasn't sure if he could trust Daniel in such a capacity, and with Carter injured and out of it, that left just him and Teal'c.

Teal'c realizing what O'Neill must be thinking and added his own insight. "O'Neill, as a Jaffa I do not require sleep as you do. If I am able to get a few hours of Kelnorim, than I will be able to stand watch the entire night. I know that you and Daniel Jackson have not had any sleep since we got here."

"Yea Teal'c I am kinda tired, but I can't have you keeping watch that long." Jack said rubbing his eyes.

"As I said, I do not require sleep, only a few hours of meditation."

"Okay then, why don't you meditate now, and I'll keep watch. Daniel has Carter eaten anything?"

"Ah no Jack she hasn't really woken up yet."

"Have you tried to get her to drink anything?"

"Ah no again, for the same reason."

"Well why don't you try waking her, she needs to drink to replenish her fluids." Jack said getting a little annoyed at Daniel, as he got up to go outside and resume his watch.

Anika got up, went over to Sam carrying a cup of water, while Teal'c settled down on a chair, and began to Kelnorim.

Anika pointed out the lanterns and told Daniel to light one for the night. He did so and watched Anika try to wake Sam, she only roused a little but Anika managed to get her to sip some water. Daniel was getting the bedrolls out setting them on the floor close to the bed. Teal'c finished his meditation and was now ready to stand watch; he picked up his staff weapon and went out to relieve O'Neill. "O'Neill" Teal'c called for Jack in a loud whisper, before he knew it O'Neill was behind him with his gun at the ready.

"Hey Teal'c looking for me?" Jack said grinning as he lowered his gun. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow at him.

"O'Neill, I have come to relieve you, so you may rest."

"Yea thanks Teal'c; it's been real quiet out here, except for some animals."

"I shall be ever so diligent in my duties." Teal'c bowed his head at O'Neill as O'Neill returned to the cabin.

O'Neill entered the cabin and noticed Daniel and Anika sitting at the table drinking from cups; from the smell he could tell Danny had broken out the coffee. He approached the table and took the cup Daniel offered him. "So I think it's time we hit sack, gonna be a long day tomorrow." Jack looked at the two bedrolls on the floor and then to Anika. "Ah Anika we could move Carter to one of the sleeping bags and let you have your bed back."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, I couldn't do that to her, besides the bed is big enough for two. I think it would be best if one of you shared the bed with her. It would be best if someone she knew was beside her in case she wakes during the night."

With that statement, Daniel and Jack looked at each other nervously. "I think you should take the bed." They both said at the same time. "Ah Jack you know how clumsy I am, I'm afraid I might move the wrong way and hurt Sam."

"Yea, about that Daniel, I'm sorry I came down so hard on you, I know you didn't mean it, and it was an accident. I guess I was just a bit irritable."

"A bit." Anika chuckled. "I'd say you were down right cantankerous. Anyway Jack, Sam showed that she trusts you, so I think you should take the bed."

"Yea Jack, I agree you should take the bed. Anika you can use one of the sleeping bags."

"Okay, okay, now that that's all settled we should all go to bed…I mean to sleep, yes we should all go to sleep, get some shut eye, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow." With that, Jack went around to other side of the bed and crawled in; he tried to keep as far away from Carter as the bed would allow.

Jack was on a beach, lying on the sand feeling the heat of the sun bearing down on him, he felt himself getting hotter; he started to strip off his Simpson's t-shirt, then his trousers until he was just in his boxers. He looked out towards the water and saw someone out there, swimming towards the shore, and then starting to walk out of the water. He saw she had short blonde hair and was wearing a black bikini top; the water cascading off her body glistened in the sun. As she walked further out of the water, he saw more of her well-muscled body. He took a deep breath and close his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again, the pictured had changed, something was wrong, that beautiful well-toned body was now covered in dark bruises and blood. "No! Stop! Stay back!" What was she yelling?

Jack jerked awake, and shot up. It took a few moments to remember where he was and what was going on. He couldn't figure out why he was so hot, then he heard mumbling coming from Carter next to him "No. Stop. Stay away." He reached out to touch Carter's forehead; she was burning up and in the midst of a nightmare. He immediately got out of the bed, and took the covers off her.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Daniel asked getting up, and moving towards Sam.

"She's burning up Daniel; can you go get some water? Get it from the well it will be colder."

"Okay Jack, I'll be right back." Daniel said as he hurried to get the bucket and ran out the door.

Anika was by Jack's side in a flash. "This doesn't look good Jack; she's in the fever's grasp."

"Got it!" Daniel said as he hurried over to the bed, making sure not to spill it this time.

Anika went to fetch some cloths, and returned to the bedside.

Sam was thrashing about, fighting those who were trying to help her, her eyes were open but not focusing. Jack held a wet cloth to her forehead while trying to restrain her movements with the other. Anika undid the buttons of the shirt Sam was wearing, and had Daniel use the cold compress on her neck and upper chest. Daniel had protested at first but Anika had insisted, telling him they had to cool her down, while she applied the cool cloths to Sam's stomach.

"No get away you bastards!" Sam managed to say, the anger in her voice evident.

Daniel looked at Jack puzzled by Sam's comments. Jack saw Daniel's expression, "its okay Daniel, she doesn't know it's us, or where she is."

"Stay away from him!" Sam's yells were getting stronger as was her movements. Without knowing what she was doing, Sam got her left arm free and managed to strike one of those, who were holding her down.

"Ow, geez Carter." Jack said as he rubbed his face from where the unexpected strike came into contact with his face. He saw the next one coming and managed to catch her wrist before it made contact. Then he pushed her back down on the bed trying to keep her still so she wouldn't hurt herself. She kept thrashing about and the only way O'Neill could think of to stop her was to lay his weight on top of her. Daniel was trying to hold her legs down to keep her from kicking. They heard her yell out in a foreign language as she continued the struggle. "Daniel see if you can find a sedative in the med kit!" Jack didn't want to use a sedative but given the current situation, he didn't see any other choice. As Daniel moved to get the kit, Anika took his place trying to keep Sam from kicking. Daniel returned to O'Neill's side and showed him the vial. "That's the one." Jack said. "Draw up 1cc, and inject it into her arm."

Daniel looked at Jack in surprise. "I told you Jack, I'm not that kind of doctor!"

"Neither am I Daniel, but my hands are kind of full right now. Just do it!"

With that prompting Daniel filled the syringe and anxiously went to Sam's left side looking for a spot on her arm.

"Just make sure you get it in the right arm Daniel!" The last thing Jack needed right now was to be injected with a sedative. He watched as Daniel plunged the syringe into Carter's arm and then withdrew it. Daniel sat back on the edge of the bed as they waited for it to take effect. Her movements stilled and then Jack could feel her relax. Jack lifted himself off of her, and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He and Daniel exchanged a worried look. They looked down at Sam who had now eased into a hopefully peaceful drug induced sleep.

"How did you get her calm down so fast?" Anika asked.

"We have all kinds of medicines that can do a lot." Jack answered.

"Did you hear what she said Jack?"

"Of Course I heard her, she said it almost right into my ear."

"What I meant was; did you realize she could speak Arabic?"

"Well Daniel I hate to burst your bubble, but what Carter said, almost everyone who served in the Gulf knows those words and expressions."

"Really, I'm just surprised to hear those words coming out of Sam; and why would she be speaking Arabic to us?"

Jack shook his head; theses questions were beginning to annoy him. He tried to explain to Daniel again, as he was once more applying cold compresses to his 2IC. "Daniel she's burning up with fever, she's not in her right mind right now, she could be dreaming or reliving an experience from the war."

"That didn't sound like too good of an experience." Daniel said with a concerned voice as he joined Jack in trying to get Sam's fever down. He had to admit he was now getting used to seeing Sam undressed and it didn't bother him as much anymore.

"Yea, well Daniel not all memories of Iraq are good ones." O'Neill said trying to shake away his own nightmares of his time in Iraq.

Once again, their attention was brought back to Sam, as she started to talk in her sleep. "Get away from him. Mike get down!" "No!"

Teal'c entered the cabin, looking over at the trio that surrounded Captain Cater. "What is going on O'Neill? I heard the shouting from outside."

"Its okay Teal'c, we were just having a bit of a hard time calming down Carter; her fever spiked."

"Do you not have anything in the med kit for such a function?"

"Yes Teal'c we do, but she hasn't been awake enough to take the pills."

"Could you not crush them and mix them with water, thus making it easier to give to her?"

"Oh, why didn't we think of that?" Jack said as he looked at Daniel, who just shrugged his shoulders. Jack got up and retrieved the med kit, he looked for the aspirin, he knew the usual dose was two, but thought this situation called for a little more, he took three out and put them in hanky he carried, then he took out his knife and used the handle to crush the pills. He then put the powder in a cup and filled it with water, using his knife to stir the concoction, then headed towards Sam. He and Daniel helped her sit up so she was leaning against Daniel's chest. Then Jack put the cup to her lips and tipped some of the liquid in her mouth. Her first reaction to the bitter tasting liquid was to spit it out; unfortunately, it was in Jack's face. Daniel had to stifle a chuckle as he saw Jack's reaction. Jack just glared at Daniel, and tried again. This time Sam wouldn't open her mouth, and Jack had to think back to when his son wouldn't take his medicine and use the same tactics. He pinched Carter's nose shut until she open her mouth to take a breath, then he poured some of the liquid in, then held her mouth shut until she swallowed. He continued this process until all of the liquid was gone, then nodded to Daniel to let her back down.

During this time Anika just stared at their strange behaviour, how could they show such care for Sam one moment, and treat her that way the next. "I don't understand you people, how can you treat Sam like that?"

"Ah Anika we have medicine that can help bring Sam's fever down, if she was more lucid, she would take it herself; but since she can't think clearly right now we have to do what's best for her. I know it looks like we were being rough with her, but it had to be done to help her." Daniel explained using a very gentle voice with her.

Anika nodded and looked back at Sam. "So how long will it take for your medicine to work?"

"Well it should take twenty minutes to get into her system, but I'm not sure how much the fever will go down." Jack answered, as he and Daniel continued to apply the cold compresses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another unbearably hot day in the desert, but Sam didn't have to worry about the heat, soon she'd be in her F-16 soaring over the desert. She and her REO were due to depart in an hour.

She had been in the air about half an hour; she enjoyed the feel of the planes' controls in her hands. Just being able to manoeuvre such a machine at such speeds was really exhilarating. "Hey Mike how is it going back there?"

"Everything's clear, nothing in sight for miles."

"Yea just another boring day on the job right?" Sam laughed. Then she heard the radio come alive. 'Blue Angel this is control, do you read?'

"I read loud and clear, go ahead. Over."

'We have reports of ground troupes coming under fire, change your heading to co-ordinates coming up on your screen, and see if you can help out."

Sam saw the new heading appear on her screen, "Roger that control. On our way." Sam banked left and headed towards the new direction.

As they came closer to the new co-ordinates, Mike saw the enemy aircraft appear on his radar. "We have two bogies ahead"

Sam saw one of the enemy aircraft firing at the ground, where the troupes must be. She got the plane in her sights and started firing on it. It pulled away and tried to escape, but Sam followed and kept firing, she saw the plane get hit, and start to go down. "Control, this is Blue Angel, one bogie down, repeat one bogie down, there's another around here somewhere, will keep an eye on ground troupes until reinforcements arrive. Over."

'Very good Blue Angel, keep in contact. Control out."

"Sam! The other bogie, to the right!"

"I see it Mike." Sam put the plane in a dive, then pulled out doing 8 G's. She saw the plane heading towards the troupes again. Whoever they were, these guys really wanted them. Sam couldn't think of firing a missile at the plane, it might cause them to crash into the ground troupes. She fired her guns, hoping they would change their course. When they didn't she tried another manoeuvre. She would use the force of the wind under his wing to change his direction. She dove at him that when she came close to his wing, it would be forced up causing him to veer off course. It worked, however, in a few moments he was on her tail.

"They have a lock on us Sam!" Mike called out.

"Yea I see it Mike. Control this is Blue Angel. We have a bogie locked on us. Will try to lose it." Sam tried to lose the plane, banking hard right, then left, pulling up hard pulling so many G's she wasn't sure how many they were. But she was unable to shake them. She changed course towards the allied border, bringing the enemy plane away from the ground troupes.

"They fired!" Mike screamed.

To her horror Sam saw the lock on her computer, there was only one option, she pulled the canopy release and then ejected their seats. They cleared the plane just as it blew. She could feel the heat of the fire as they were thrown up into the air at such an incredible force it would cause most people to vomit. Then the parachute opened and slowed her descent. She kept an eye out for Mike's parachute as she descended. She wasn't sure, how far from the border they would land; only they better get running once they did land.

The landing was a hard one, but she made it out okay; she pulled out her pistol, (too bad, there wasn't enough room in the cockpit for a machine gun.) and headed in the direction she saw Mike land. It seemed like it took forever for her to reach Mike, trudging through the sand in the hot sun. She finally found him, but what she saw made her skin crawl. Mike was standing with his hands up, staring at the barrel of an Iraqi sub-machine gun. There were two soldiers, one holding Mike at gunpoint the other in the drivers seat of a jeep. Sam had no cover, but went unnoticed by the soldiers, then to her horror; the first soldier cocked his gun ready to fire. Sam drew her pistol firing at the first Iraqi, and yelling at them, "Stay away from him you bastards!" She continued to fire. "Mike get down!" Then to her horror, the second Iraqi fired and shot Mike point blank. "No!" she cried as she saw Mike go down. She continued to fire at the second Iraqi, as he fired back. She felt a burning sharp pain in her left side, but ignored it as she fired her pistol again and again into the Iraqi soldier, until he finally went down. She pushed herself to make it back to Mike's side. "Mike I'm so sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked at his watch, it had been thirty-five minutes since Carter had taken the aspirin, something should be happening by now. Then he heard her mumble "Mike I'm so sorry."

Jack shook her left shoulder gently, "Come on Carter time to wake up. You've been sleeping long enough now." He saw her eyes flutter, and open slightly.

"Mike?"

"No, it's Jack, but you can call me colonel."

She looked at him puzzled, not understanding what he just said. "Colonel?"

"That's right Carter, welcome back to the land of the living."

Still hazy Sam reached for her left side feeling the pain, lifting her hand looking for the blood. "I've been shot."

"Ah actually Carter, that's about all that hasn't happened to you."

She looked around the room at the three faces looking down at her. "What?"

"Come on Carter, are you with us?" Jack moved to help Carter sit up, and Daniel placed the pillows behind her.

"What's going on?" She looked at their faces and could see their concern. She felt hot, yet also felt a draft. She then noticed that the shirt Anika had given her was wide open, and she had wet cloths on her. Feeling a little self-conscious, she tried to pull the shirt closed with her left hand, only to have the colonel stop her.

"Look Carter your fever spiked, its come down a bit, but it's still high, we need to keep you cool." Jack said as he lifted a wet cloth and reapplied it to her forehead. Then he brought two pills and a cup up to her face. "I need you to take these, they're antibiotics and you definitely need them."

Sam reached for the proffered pills and put them in her mouth, then took the cup with water and washed them down. Then went to hand the cup back to O'Neill. "No Carter, you need to drink all the water, you've lost too many fluids, from blood loss and the fever."

"Hey Sam" Daniel said with a big grin on his face. "How you feeling?"

"Oh just great Daniel. Just a little sore and very warm." She tried to smile at Daniel, but he could see sadness behind her eyes, that he hadn't seen before. Then she noticed Daniel reach for the cloth on her chest, he wet it again then wiped her neck and shoulders before placing it back on her chest. She gave him an astonished look. "Look Daniel, Sir; I appreciate all you've done for me, but I'm fine now. I think you can stop."

"Look Carter we've been doing this for half the night, Daniel's gotten so used to it he's stopped blushing. See?" Jack said pointing to Daniel's face, which was no longer red. "We need to keep your temperature down, so we will be able to move out in the morning and try to figure out a way home.

'Well at least I still have my pants on' Sam thought to herself. Although someone had removed her boots and socks. 'Thank God I didn't paint my toenails pink; I'd never hear the end of it'

"So Carter how are you really feeling?" Jack asked looking her in the eyes.

"Like I told Daniel Sir a little sore and kind of hot, and a bit thirsty still." Jack put his arm around her shoulders so she could sit up a bit more and held the cup of water to her mouth for her to drink. He saw her eyes drift shut, but this time he knew she was just falling asleep. "Sleep Carter, sleep. You deserve it." Jack said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Morning came very quickly for Daniel, after Sam fell asleep he and Jack both tried to get some more sleep. Daniel was in his sleeping bag on the floor next to Anika. Jack in the bed next to Sam. Daniel being uncomfortable was unable to sleep any longer. He thought that he shouldn't have argued with Jack, and taken the bed next to Sam; but now that he was awake, he thought he might as well get breakfast started. He went to the fireplace and started a fire and put some water on to boil, at least they would have a hot breakfast and coffee. Who knows how long it would be until they had another hot meal. Daniel heard Teal'c enter. "Hey Teal'c how is everything?"

"Everything is fine Daniel Jackson; there is no sign of anyone out there." Teal'c went to the table and took a seat. "What about Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter, should we not wake them?"

"Give them a little longer Teal'c, breakfast is not ready yet. The MRE's are over there, why don't you choose one for breakfast." Daniel said as he stared at the pot waiting for the water to boil.

Jack heard voices as he groggily returned to the land of the conscious; he opened his eyes to see blonde hair in front of him. He was lying on his side and found himself spooning up against Carter's back. Then he realized his arm had snaked over her waist and his hand rested on her stomach. 'Oh shit, what the hell am I doing?' He asked himself then rolled himself onto his back and a little further away from Carter. He decided to stay in bed a little longer and contemplate on making a plan to get his team home.

"Hey Jack what do you want for breakfast?" Daniel asked as he realized Jack was now awake.

"Toss in some oatmeal for me and for Carter."

"What if she wants something else?"

"No the oatmeal will be best for her, won't upset her stomach.'

"I'm right here, why don't you ask me?" Sam said a little angrily, as she slowly rolled onto her back.

Jack turned on his side, lifted himself onto his elbow, and looked down at Carter. "So Carter how are you feeling this morning?" Jack asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Actually I'm feeling a lot better, thank you Sir." She said with some annoyance from having O'Neill's hand on her forehead. She felt she could take care of herself, and didn't need everyone fussing over her.

Jack sat up and got out of the bed, "Yea well you still feel warm, you're going to take aspirins, antibiotics and most likely some pain killers, all of which can be hard on the stomach; it's best if you take them on a full stomach before we head out." He headed towards the table where Daniel, Teal'c and Anika were sitting. He looked over and saw Carter trying, very painfully, to extract herself from the bed. 'Boy she's one stubborn woman' Jack thought to himself. He could see the pained expression with every move she made. He finally had enough and went over to help her. "Can I lend you a hand Captain?"

Sam couldn't believe how much pain moving had caused. All she was trying to do was sit up; it shouldn't be this difficult. Then she heard the colonel offer to help, she had to think about it for a split second, but then decided she might as well accept. "Ah, thank you Sir, I think I could use one." She watched as O'Neill came and bent down next to her, he slid his arm behind her shoulders and helped ease her up in a sitting position, then put his other hand at the bend of her knees and helped her swing her legs over the side of the bed. Sam pushed off the side of the bed with her good arm to rise to a standing position. The sudden change in position caused her to sway a little, but O'Neill was there to lend a steadying hand.

"You okay?" He asked still keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yea just a little light headed from lying down so long." Sam answered as she headed towards the table. Teal'c got up and offered his chair to her. She nodded her thanks and gratefully accepted the chair.

Daniel handed her an MRE of oatmeal and gave her a slight smile. "Sorry I didn't ask your opinion, but I thought you were asleep."

"I think I've slept long enough, now it's time to try and get out of here. No offence Anika." Sam said as she dug into the oatmeal package, hoping it would help settle her stomach. She had to admit she was a little hungry, and any food would taste good right now. "So Colonel any plans?"

"Well I thought we'd have a nice leisurely breakfast and discuss options." O'Neill said reaching for his own package of oatmeal.

"Here Anika, why don't you try this?" Daniel said as he handed her an MRE.

She took the package and looked at it oddly, then sniffed what was inside. To her surprise, it smelled pretty good. She took the fork that came with the package and carefully tasted it. "This is pretty good; do you eat this well all the time?"

Daniel and Jack both suppressed a laugh, how could MRE's be considered good food. "Ah these are just used when we go on missions; when at home we eat the good food." Daniel said with a smile, as he watched her enjoy the meal.

"So Colonel, has General Hammond tried to contact us yet?" Sam asked as she started to put down her half-eaten MRE.

"You know we haven't heard a word, geez Carter where have you been?" Jack said a little too quickly, sounding annoyed; when he knew most of the time, she had been unconscious. She stared up at him with a look of disbelief. "Sorry Carter, I didn't mean that."

"Well Sir, we must be out of range." She answered back putting an emphasis on the sir.

"Yea, I kinda figured that. We have two objectives then; one is to get close enough to the gate so we can receive communications from home, and the other is to get close enough to the gate so we can see if it's safe to get home." He said not liking his options.

"So then Jack what ever we do, we have to get to the gate." Daniel said feeling a little anxious.

Anika sensed Daniel's nervousness, "You know Daniel…" she said as she place her hand on his arm, "You could always stay here, if you don't want to go. My husband has been gone for a long time, and it does get lonely here all by myself." She said looking into his blue eyes.

Jack and Sam looked at each other smirking, trying not to laugh at Daniel's predicament. 'Boy that Space monkey has a way with women' Jack thought.

"Ah I appreciate the offer, Anika." Daniel stammered. "But I have a wife, and I love her very much."

Anika shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed at her offer. Jack thought this would be a good time to change the subject. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bottles of pills and he took out the required amounts. "Here Carter, you'll need these." he said as he filled the palm of her hand with pills.

Sam looked at all the pills and looked up to O'Neill with disbelief. "That's a lot of pills Sir."

"Yes, but you need all of them." He insisted, closing her palm around the pills, then handed her a cup of water. Sam just sighed and just took the pills. "So anyone know the way to the gate, I kinda got turned around out there." Jack asked

"I have an instrument in my pack that will point out the direction the gate is in Sir."

"Well that's one problem solved, now for the others. We should get going while it's still early." Jack and the others started to pack their things up, he stilled Carter to remain seated until they were ready to go. He then handed her the medications and watched as she put them in her pocket then assisted her in putting the sling back on. He turned to Anika, "Well thank you Mam for all your help, I wish there was more we could do for you."

Anika looked at the group with sad eyes. "It's been nice having you all here; I wish you a safe journey home." She then went over to Daniel and kissed him on the cheek. Teal'c lifted Sam's pack and slung it over his shoulder; Sam slowly got up from the chair and moved to the group, following them as they headed out.

Once they reached the forest and were out of Anika's sight, Jack couldn't stifle his comment any longer. "So Daniel, you seem to have a way with the women on other planets; do you have as much luck at home?" Sam gave a small laugh at O'Neill's comment, while Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

Daniel just looked at Jack, letting his annoyance show. "So which way Sam?"

Sam looked at her instrument moved in a circle and then pointed out the right direction. The group moved out in that direction, with O'Neill taking point and Teal'c bringing up the rear.

They tried to be as quiet as possible as they moved closer to the gate, but the trip was taking longer than O'Neill liked, they had to slow down, to make sure Carter could keep up. It was getting hotter out side, and Sam was glad that she left her jacket in her pack, but didn't think the white shirt she was wearing was very stealthy. She had to suck it up and do what was best for the team. "Sir I think I should put my jacket on."

O'Neill looked at her with concern. "You're not cold are you?"

"Ah no Sir, but I think the white may make us easier to spot." She said as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

Jack didn't think it was good for her health, but did agree about the colour of her shirt. "Here." Daniel said as he took off his jacket and handed it to Sam; then realized he should help her into it. Sam let Daniel help her, then noticed some large dark spots on the jacket and realized it must be her blood; then she noticed the colonel also had some stains on his jacket. 'Great I guess I've marked my teammates with my own blood,' she thought to herself.

They had been travelling another few hours in the forest; they realized it must be midday on the planet since it was so hot, even though they were shaded by the trees. Then Jack spotted the gate through the trees and couldn't help but grin. He signalled for the others to get down and take cover; and he saw Carter ease herself down behind a large tree. "You three stay here; I'm going to check out the area around the gate for unexpected guests. Keep your eyes open." He whispered as he headed out. The others stayed alert with their guns at the ready. Ten minutes later O'Neill returned. "Well there were two Jaffa there and about five villagers.

"We could go in with guns blazing, I don't mind killing the Jaffa Sir, but the villagers only have swords and I don't think it would be right shooting them or having them get caught in the cross fire." Sam told O'Neill with Daniel and Teal'c agreeing with her.

"Well then I think we need a diversion, maybe the villagers will go running and we can take out the Jaffa."

"Sounds good to me Sir." Sam said as she started to get up.

"No Carter, you stay where you are. Teal'c you and I are going to go plant some of Carter's favourite pyrotechnics to draw the villagers out."

"Sir, I think maybe you should leave some bullet magazines, the burning fire will explode them, making it sound like a fire fight."

"Good idea Carter, in the meantime I want you and Daniel to stay here and wait for our return."

"Sir I think Daniel should go with you and Teal'c, I can wait here for word from the SGC."

"Ah Carter, I don't like leaving my team members alone, it's hard enough to split the group, but I will not leave anyone by themselves." Jack said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sir given my condition, I don't know if I will be able to provide Daniel with proper back up, if the need arise." Sam said almost pleading with the colonel.

"Look Carter, Teal'c and I will move quicker if it's just the two of us, and anyway Daniel's also here to be your back-up. Enough said, let's move out." With that said, O'Neill and Teal'c headed out leaving the two scientists to dig in and wait for them.

Sam and Daniel watched with baited breath as a group of villagers approached their position. Sam knew in no time they would be caught; but Daniel had a chance if he could quickly sneak away. "Daniel." She whispered, "You have to get out of here now, go deeper into the forest and try to find a good hiding place."

"What about you? I can't leave you alone to be captured." Daniel said his worry was very obvious.

"Daniel I can't move fast enough to sneak away, you can. If I fire my gun, it will bring the Jaffa running to the area, we don't need that. Besides someone has to tell the colonel what happened." Sam slipped off Daniel's jacket and handed it to him, along with her weapons; if she was going to be caught, there was no way she was going to give them superior weapons. "Now go."

Daniel took the items, his face was full of fear, he knew she was right but couldn't bring himself to leave her there. With her last order, he turned away and started to move off, he couldn't look her in the face as he left. He only hoped she would be all right.

Sam tried to stay hidden behind the tree; she gave Daniel his jacket so that if one of them were to be caught it would be her. She silently prayed as the group drew closer, but she knew her luck was running out. Moments later she found herself surrounded by four large men all pointing their swords at her.

* * *

Chapter 8 should be coming up soon, please review.

Thought I'd let you see how Daniel got his reputation with the women.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning**: Some major whumping. Minor character death. 

**Chapter 8**

"Stand up!" One of the burly dark haired men ordered her.

Sam was slowly trying to get up, bracing herself against the tree for assistance. Sadly, she wasn't fast enough and the man grabbed her by her free arm and hoisted her up. Sam's ribs objected to the jarring by causing a sharp pain. "Ah!" She cried out in protest.

Another man, a little shorter than the first with light brown hair approached them. "Leave her be Daman, can't you tell she's injured!"

Keeping a grip on Sam's elbow, Damon turned to his friend. "Then it will be easier to get information out of her Kavan."

Sam didn't like the evil smile on his face when he said this, all she knew was that she had to keep her cool and wait for an opportunity to present itself. That opportunity seemed to have the name of Kavan. "Please let me go, I don't know what you want with me."

Kavan could tell this light haired woman, who was very beautiful was afraid and in a lot of pain. He knew he should keep her safe if not for their laws, but also because it was the right thing to do. He went to stand next to Sam. "If you would please come with me Miss, I shall accompany you." He then pushed Daman's hand off Sam and offered her his own.

Sam smiled at Kavan, and stepped beside him. "I still don't know what you want from me?" Sam thought if she played it dumb and weak she may garner some more sympathy, at least it was working on Kavan, and playing weak wasn't going to be too difficult to do at the moment.

"You know Kavan, once we get to Cronus' Jaffa at the stone circle, it won't matter how nice you are to her right now." Daman spat out. She was his prisoner, and he was going to make sure he got credit for capturing her.

"We'll see when we get there Daman." Then Kavan looked at Sam. "Do you have a name Miss?"

"It's Samantha, but my friends call me Sam." She smiled at him, as he helped her walk through the woods, heading towards the path. 'Boy I hope the colonel and Teal'c get here soon' Sam was not looking forward to an encounter with the Jaffa; but at least she'd be close to the gate if anything happened.

As they approached the gate, Sam kept an eye out for any sign of her team in the woods, without drawing attention to what she was doing. "Could we stop for a moment? I need to catch my breath." She said breathing hard.

Kavan stopped the group and moved Sam over to a large rock, and helped her sit down. "What is wrong…Sam. Why do you have trouble breathing?"

Kavan was showing his obvious concern for her, but she couldn't tell if any of the others were as compassionate. "I injured my ribs in a fall, and all this moving around is making it a little difficult to breath."

"But why do you have your arm bound in a piece of cloth?" Kavan seemed puzzled by Sam's injuries and appearance.

"I also hurt my arm in that fall; it was quite a nasty fall." She didn't want to tell him that she was struck with a sword while helping her team escape from their village, no need to make more enemies.

"Enough of this! We are almost there, let's get moving." Damon had enough of waiting around, he wanted to get to the Jaffa and make his report. He went to grab Sam's arm again but was halted by Kavan blocking him.

"Come on Sam, we have to go." Kavan said sadly, as he helped her to stand up.

They walked the rest of the way to the gate with Damon leading the way and setting the pace. Once they got there, Damon approached the two Jaffa by the gate. "My lords, I have captured this stranger hiding in the forest." He said as he bowed his head and pointed to Carter who just stood there, but did not bow her head.

"Well I guess you should be proud of yourself, capturing such a pathetic looking woman." The first Jaffa said then burst out laughing with his comrade. He looked at Carter, judging by her looks, he didn't think she could even fight off one of the small woodland creatures living in the forest.

"Sire she is a stranger to our village, she could be one of those you are looking for, and she has been injured."

The Jaffa approached Sam, and grabbed her face looking into her eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Samantha, and I came here from another village…"

"You lie!" He said, as he grabbed her left wrist looking at her watch. "This is not the technology of the Goa'uld, or these people." He pushed her arm down and brought his staff weapon up pointing it at her head. "What world do you come form?"

"I told you I came from another villa…" Sam was cut short by a blow from the staff weapon coming into contact with her stomach causing her to double over. She tried to catch her breath and breathe through the pain; but wasn't given enough time before she was forced on her knees and her upper body was pulled straight; up so she was looking up at the Jaffa. He noticed the bulky area under her shirt on her right side. He moved behind her and ripped the shirt over the area exposing the bulky bandages. He had an evil grin on his face as he put his hand over her shoulder. "You will tell me what I want to know. " He said as he squeezed the area under the bandage. Sam tried to stifle a cry of pain but was unable to. "Ah! You son of a…" She could feel the pressure and pain increasing, then she felt the bandage being ripped off, as the Jaffa used his fingers now to penetrate the wound. She cried out again, but this time as the Jaffa moved his face closer to hers, she spat in his eye.

The Jaffa wiped his face, "I admire your boldness, but you will tell me what world you are from." He said as he continued to dig his fingers into the wound.

"I told you…" Sam panted. "I'm from this world just another village." She said as her voice became weaker. Then an idea came to her, if she was unconscious, then the pain would stop; at least for a time. She slumped over as if crying, then she reached into her boot and retrieved her knife, in one fell swoop; she managed to thrust her knife in the Jaffa's massive thigh. He stepped back and cried out in pain as he instinctively struck out and hit her across the face, causing her to lose consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Teal'c finished planting their little surprises, and headed back to where Daniel and Carter were waiting for them. They made sure they were very careful making their way back, trying to be as silent as possible. When they reached the area, they noticed that Daniel and Carter were gone. Teal'c looked around the area, staring at the ground. "O'Neill it looks like they may have gone this way." Teal'c pointed in the direction the tracks went, hoping it would take them to their teammates. O'Neill scratched his head, looking where the tracks were supposed to be, but he couldn't make them out. 'Thank God Teal'c was able to find the tracks, must be a Jaffa thing' Jack thought to himself, as he followed Teal'c deeper into the forest. Teal'c raised his arm to halt O'Neill, then pointed in a direction behind a tree. O'Neill nodded and went to the right as Teal'c went to the left. They had their weapons drawn as they came around the tree. They stopped in their tracks as they saw Daniel sitting on the ground holding his gun.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Daniel, where's Carter?" He saw Daniel's face go pale.

"She…she got captured." Daniel said with fear in his eyes.

"What! What happened?' Jack said with disbelief.

"A group was coming right at us, Sam said there was no way she could get away from them,…if someone was going to be caught it should be her. Since I would be able to get away. She didn't want us both to be caught… She even made it easier for her to be seen by giving me back my jacket. She wanted to make sure I got away. Oh God Jack we have to get her back!"

Jack could see Daniel's eyes were moist and he knelt down beside Daniel. "How long ago did this happen Daniel?" He was trying to be as easy as he could on Daniel, but he needed the information now.

"We spotted them about an hour ago; I don't know how long it was before they found her though. Geez this is all my fault, we have to do something." Daniel pleaded.

"We will Daniel, we will. Are those Carter's weapons?" Jack said noticing the extra guns hanging form Daniel.

"Yea. She said she didn't want to give the enemy superior weapons. She went in there unarmed Jack."

What the hell was she thinking, all they had to do was stay out of sight for a little while, and watch each other's backs. Then he thought about it, if he were in the same situation, being injured, he wouldn't want his teammate to be captured because of him slowing them down; he would have ordered them to go too. Not to mention he didn't know how Daniel would handle being captured. He wasn't a soldier; he didn't have any training. The last time they had been held prisoners on Chulak, Daniel wasn't able to control himself or think straight. This must have been the only way Carter was able to watch Daniel's back, to make sure he stayed safe. He didn't like it, but he understood it.

"She did the right thing Daniel, I know it's hard to handle, but she did what she had to do. If she fired her gun, it would have brought all the Jaffa down us" Jack patted Daniel on the back, and then stood up. "They'll probably take Carter to the gate, if we hurry we should be able to catch up to them, and figure out a plan to get her back."

Teal'c led the way with the other two following, Jack bringing up the rear. Before they knew it, they were at the path leading to the gate. Teal'c looked at the footprints and confirmed that they indeed were heading towards the gate, with Captain Carter. They went back into the woods and followed the direction of the path, hoping they would run into Carter and the others. As they came into view of the gate, they noticed a larger group gathered there. In the centre was Carter and a fairly large Jaffa who held Carter's face in his grasp. O'Neill inched closer so he could hear what was going on; apparently, Carter was pissing off the Jaffa. He heard the lie she came up with; not bad, he thought. Then O'Neill could swear his heart stopped when he saw the Jaffa point his staff weapon at Sam's head. Only Teal'c's quick thinking kept Daniel from springing out of the bushes. If they reacted now Carter would get her head blown off. Teal'c held Daniel down as they watched in horror as Carter was hit with the staff weapon and watched as the Jaffa continued to interrogate Carter, the methods used made Jack cringe, never had he hated a Jaffa as much as he did right now. Then he saw Carter stab the Jaffa in the leg. He couldn't but help but grin at this, until he saw the next blow knocking Carter out.

"Bind her arms and take her to the village! Saran will interrogate her there, he will get the information from her; she will beg to be put to death when he finishes."

Jack saw one of the villagers use her sling that was on the ground to tie her hands behind her back; then another two lifted her up from under the arms and start to drag her away from the gate. "Good, they're splitting up; this will be our chance to get Carter. Once they get far enough away form the gate, we'll make our move. We're going to have to be very quiet and take them off guard. No guns, just knives, we have to take them out quick and quietly. Daniel you hang back, and go for Carter when the opportunity appears." Teal'c and Daniel nodded their agreement to the plan and then all three of them headed out.

About forty minutes later Jack picked out a spot for their ambush. He and Teal'c picked out spots on either side of the path, while Daniel stayed a little further back. It wasn't long before the group approached their positions. Jack and Teal'c jumped out of the bushes and went for the two men whose hands were free. Teal'c easily grabbed the man around the neck from behind he twisted his head, and let go as the man fell to the ground.

O'Neill also got the drop on his guy from behind, holding his knife at his neck. The man was so shocked he couldn't move, then O'Neill grabbed his pistol and hit him in the head with the butt, sending him to the ground.

One of the men that had been dragging Carter quickly let go of her and tried to run away. Who knew a Jaffa could run that fast, as Teal'c caught him, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to the ground, then put one of his large feet on the man's chest while holding the man's own sword at his neck.

Jack watched as the first guy let go of Carter and started to run; to his surprise the second guy holding Carter, tried to compensate for the change in weight, and attempted to ease her to the ground, but was caught off balance and both ended up on the ground. He held his hands up in front of him, showing a sign of surrender. "Please, don't hurt us …"

"What!" Jack said angrily, "I may hurt you, but there's no way in hell I'll hurt Carter!" Jack now had his knife resting against the man's chest, while looking over at Carter.

When Daniel saw the first man run, and the second man fall to the ground he made his move and ran towards Sam. "Sam, Sam are you okay?" Daniel was holding Sam's head and gently patting her face to try to revive her. "Come on Sam, open your eyes." His voice was shaky and almost pleading, as he looked to Jack.

Jack looked over at her and saw the large red area where she had been struck and winced. "She could have a concussion Daniel; hopefully she'll wake up soon." Then Jack looked back at the man at the end of his knife. "What were you going to do to her?" Jack couldn't hide his anger as he grabbed the man by his collar and started to shake him, knocking his head against the ground.

"It was not I Sir, I tried to keep Sam from this fate, but it was only I against so many. I could not have stopped it." Kavan said. "There are five more Jaffa in the village, they have taken over our town; and we can do nothing to stop them."

Jack's attention was brought back to Carter as he heard her moan. "Ah, what the hell is going on?" Sam said as she moved her jaw around to assess the damage. "Why do I feel like it's the morning after one hell of a party?" She said as she looked from Daniel to the Colonel. She saw the colonel holding a knife on Kavan. "Sir stop! Put the knife down."

"Hey Carter, nice to have you with us again, you know you have to stop doing this?" He grinned at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, could be better. Thanks Sir, guys for getting me away from them." Then she tried to move, and found it difficult. "Ah could someone untie my hands?"

"I don't know Carter? It seems to be the only way to keep you out of trouble."

Sam noticed that the colonel was still holding a knife on Kavan. "Sir, you can put your knife away. This is Kavan, and he tried his best to help me out."

Jack relented and took his knife away from him, then noticed Daniel was having a problem untying Carter's hands. "Here Daniel let me." He said as he moved over to Carter. He saw the knots, then decided the best way to free Carter was to use his knife, he carefully cut the bindings, making sure he didn't cut her. Once she was untied, he asked her about the other guy Teal'c was holding.

"Him, you can do what ever you want to Sir." O'Neill could sense the anger in her words, but had to control his own temper, or he might just the kill the guy himself.

"Teal'c tie that guy, and the other one over there to a tree. Make it a very thorny tree, and make sure you gag them." He looked back down to Carter. "So do you think you can get up?"

"With a little help Sir." She grimaced as O'Neill helped her to sit up, then let out an expletive as she got to her feet.

"Nice language Carter." Jack joked.

"Sorry Sir, but I'm not the linguist here." She kept a hand on O'Neill's arm to steady herself. "Oh I've got to stop drinking," she said with a slight grin.

"I hear you Captain." Jack said as he patted her on the shoulder, only to have her wince and let out a moan. "Oh gee I'm sorry Carter, you alright"  
"I will be once we get home Sir, if we get home."

Jack and Daniel looked at Carter's shoulder, where the Jaffa had done his damage. Jack saw that it was inflamed and had started oozing. "Daniel get another bandage from the med kit." Jack took a good look at his 2IC, her face was flushed; probably with fever, she kept her left arm against her side, and her right arm was drooping at her side, not to mention a nice coloured bruise on her face. He looked over at Teal'c, and saw he had tied the two men to a tree, and was keeping an eye on the one Carter had called Kavan. When Daniel brought over the bandages, the two of them quickly got the wound cleaned and covered. Jack saw that her shirt was hanging off her shoulder as well; he took his jacket off and helped her into it. "This time I want you to keep the jacket on until we get back home. Is that understood Captain?" he said using his stern commanding voice.

"Yes Sir, understood." Sam winced, but not from the pain this time.

Just them their radios crackled, "SG1 this is SGC command, come in"

"This is SG1 niner, nice to hear from you Sir. Over"

"Colonel, you've missed your check in, what's your situation?"

"We've run into some trouble with the locals, and there is a Jaffa presence; also have one team member injured. The gate is being guarded by two Jaffa and five natives. The indigenous people here have inferior weapons, we didn't want to cause a blood bath, but I'm beginning to change my mind Sir."

Do you want re-enforcements sent in colonel?"

"Right now they would be sitting ducks for the Jaffa Sir, but we do have some things planned Sir. When we dial the gate, we'll be coming in hot Sir, and will need medics waiting for us." O'Neill looked at his watched and thought for a moment. "Sir, give us forty-five minutes, then check in again; better have three teams waiting as back-up sir."

"Will do SG1, SGC out."

"Well that went well Jack, what do you expect to have done in forty-five minutes?" Daniel asked perplexed

"Oh I don't know, maybe go with our original plan, and if the villagers are in the way so be it." Jack said with no hint of emotion.

"Jack you can't be serious, we have to at least give them a chance, they're not bad, they have no choice with the Jaffa taking over their village."

"Do you have any suggestions Daniel?" Jack's voice was now harsh, he'd had enough of these villagers, and didn't quite care if they got in the way.  
"Why don't we send Kavan in, to warn his people to let us go?"

"O'Neill, I hear something." Teal'c informed Jack.

All members of SG1 raised their weapons, as O'Neill gestured them to take cover. Sam used all the strength she had left to run and hide behind a tree; she still had her weapon raised. Kavan also went to hide near Sam. Jack took out his binoculars and searched the area the sound came from. He was shocked to see five Jaffa and a group of villagers following them. 'Oy, this day just keeps getting better.' Jack thought to himself. He looked at Kavan, "There are five Jaffa headed this way, and a few of your friends."

"They must have called for help, when Sam stabbed the Jaffa." Kavan informed them.

"Let's fall back closer to the gate, so we're in position when all hell breaks out." He saw that Kavan had offered to assist Carter, and thought it was a good idea, that left Daniel able to assist in the fighting if needed. "So Carter, how good a shot are you?"

"I have a sharp shooter classification, Sir." She said through gritted teeth.

"Really, very impressive Captain." Jack was obviously amazed by this information.

"Ah, it's in my file Sir."

"Yea well your file hadn't arrived yet, before we left. Do you think you'll be able to shoot accurately, if we get you situated in a good spot?"

"Yes Sir, that shouldn't be a problem." She said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead

They reached the area close to the gate, and each took their positions. Carter was behind a tree, leaning against it for support, her gun easily accessible. Jack and Teal'c were on the ground covered by bushes, but closer to the gate. Daniel was a little further behind them, but off to the side. (Jack didn't want to take any chances with Danny's aim, having him directly behind them,) and Kavan stayed hidden behind a tree close to Sam. Jack whispered into his radio as he saw the reinforcements reach the gate. "The general will be dialling in, in about ten minutes. In five minutes I'll set off the explosions, hopefully the group will split up, when the gate dials in, that's when we take out remaining hostiles, and cover our incoming back-up."

O'Neill looked at his watch, then at Teal'c, receiving a nod. He reached in his pocket for the detonator and counted down to himself.

5-4-3-2-1. He hit the buttons, then they heard the explosions and saw the fire rise towards the sky. They saw four of the Jaffa run towards the fire with half the villagers following behind them. 'Yes!' Jack thought to himself, at least that's half the hostiles gone. They watched as the remaining Jaffa tried to control the remaining villagers, who didn't seem to know where to go. Then as on cue, the gate started to light up. The three Jaffa positioned themselves so they were facing the gate with their weapons ready. Then two shots could be heard, as two of the Jaffa fell to the ground. The third one took cover behind the DHD, firing in the direction of the shots. Carter had to slide down to the ground behind the tree as the staff blasts made contact with the upper part of the tree. Jack and Teal'c tried to get the Jaffa, but were unable to get a clear shot with him behind the DHD. The Jaffa kept firing at the tree, knowing that one of the shooters was hiding there. Jack knew that Carter was pinned down, but couldn't do anything about it. They fired at the villagers' feet forcing them to go running in the other way.

Daniel saw that Jack and Teal'c couldn't get the Jaffa, so he raised his gun and just started firing, hoping that at least one of his shots would connect.

"SG1 this is the SGC, what's the situation?"

"We have one hostile Jaffa hiding behind the DHD; we're unable to get him"  
"Do you recommend sending forces through?"

"Not just yet Sir, just hold on a while."

"Will be waiting for your word Colonel"

Jack was about to answer when he saw the Jaffa fall over and grab his leg. "Now! Now!" O'Neill yelled. He got up and started firing, he couldn't hit the Jaffa but he could keep him form reaching his staff weapon.

Then the most beautiful sight he ever saw appeared, armed soldiers started coming through the gate. They immediately pointed their guns at the Jaffa, while others aimed at the remaining villagers, but held their fire.

"Am I glad to see you!" Jack held up his arms and then patted Colonel Makepeace on the back.

"I heard you ran into a little trouble Jack." Makepeace grinned.

"Yea well it's not quite over yet, four Jaffa went in that direction. They could be back any minute."

Makepeace ordered his men to take defensive positions in the direction Jack pointed out. "So what do you want to do Jack?"

"I think we should clean up this little Jaffa problem and head home."

"I heard you had wounded." Makepeace said looking at Jack's face. "Looks like you got smacked around, hope you gave as good as you got." He said with a grin.

"That's nothing, it's Carter who got wounded." Jack sighed sadly.

"The woman?"

"Yes Makepeace the woman who happens to be a captain in the USAF." Jack was a little angry at that comment.

Makepeace just smirked at O'Neill, "You mean with three, ah make that two big strapping guys, the only one to get wounded was Carter? I'm sure the general's going to love this, the only woman on an active SGC team is the first one to get hurt."

"That's enough Makepeace; we have business to attend to." Jack said looking in the direction the Jaffa went.

Their attention was caught by sounds of staff blasts that were impacting all around them. The marines and other two teams started to fire in the direction. The rest of SG3 went into the woods after the Jaffa. O'Neill and Makepeace took cover behind the DHD, luckily, the Jaffa had already been tied up, so he was no problem. "Jaffa Kree," Could be heard from the woods, as villagers came running into the area, covering the Jaffa, so it would be difficult to aim at them. The group of villagers yelled as they charged ahead. The SGC teams seeing that they only had swords shot at their feet, driving them back, but they also had to duck staff blasts. O'Neill and Makepeace heard shots fire from behind them, as they saw two Jaffa fall to the ground, leaving the villagers standing. The other two Jaffa froze, trying to figure out where the shots came from, but before they could aim their staffs another two shots were heard as they fell to the ground. The rest of the villagers seeing the Jaffa fall dropped their weapons and put their hands up.

"Woo Hoo! Now that's what I call shooting!" Makepeace smiled as he got up.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Jack said as he also got to his feet.

The other SGC troops quickly checked to make sure the Jaffa were dead, and the villagers were under control. "So who should we thank for that outstanding marksmanship?" Makepeace said looking at the SGC teams. They all looked around waiting for someone to speak up, but they all had puzzled looks on their faces. One young captain spoke up. "I think the shots came from behind you Sirs."

Jack grinned, as Makepeace looked surprised. "Well Jack, you gonna fill us in on who the shooter is?"

"Well Robert, I'd be happy to, you seem to owe your ass being saved to one very feminine member of SG1." Jack's grin only widened, as he saw the astonished look on Makepeace's face. "Well Robert, you got everything handled here? I have to go check on my team."

"Yea sure Jack, Major Griff seems to be handling things fine, I'll come with you."

They noticed Teal'c first who was at Daniel's side, helping him up. "You two alright?" Jack asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Daniel said as he was brushing the dirt off of himself, and Teal'c just nodded.

"That's two down, one to go." Jack said as he headed towards the tree Carter had been hiding behind, with the others following him.

When Jack arrived, he saw that Carter was leaning against the tree, and had her left arm around Kavan's shoulder. "Are we interrupting something?" Jack said with a grin, which didn't last long when he saw how she looked.

"Ah Sire, I was just helping Sam, she was about to pass out." Kavan informed Jack.

"Yea I can see that." Jack said as he and Teal'c came up beside them and took over for Kavan. "We can take it from here Kavan, thanks."

Makepeace stepped forward; he didn't like having a villager that close to the group without having a weapon on him. He held his gun at the ready in case something happened. Then he saw Captain Carter. "Geez Captain, you look terrible."

Sam just lifted her head up slightly to look at Makepeace, "Why thank you Sir. You on the other hand look wonderful to me."

Jack laughed a little, "By the way nice shooting Carter, here let me help you with that." Jack unclipped her P90 and handed it to Makepeace. "Think you can make it back to the gate?"

"Yes Sir, with Teal'c's help I'm sure I can."

"We could always get you a ride back Captain, no problem getting a stretcher; you can even have your own honour guard." Makepeace offered.

"That's okay Sir, I'd like to make it back to earth on my own two feet."

O'Neill and Makepeace understood where she was coming from, and nodded their agreement.

"So Colonel O'Neill, what about my people?" Kavan asked.

"They're fine; they gave up as soon as the Jaffa were taken care of." Jack informed him.

Once they reached the gate, they saw that the villagers were all grouped together, and looking frightened. Teal'c helped Sam sit down on the steps by the DHD. Daniel saw the confusion the villagers were in, and felt he should lend a hand. "People, please listen. I know you are confused right now, but the Jaffa are gone; you can have your lives back"

The group just looked at each other, then one man spoke up. "More will just come back."

"Not if you don't call them, and bury your gate. If you do this, then no one will be able to come through." Daniel told them.

"But Martan will call them, like he did before." another man called out.

Jack had had enough. "Look Martan was not elected to lead your people; you don't have to follow him. You need someone who cares about your people and doing what is right; and from what I've seen there's only one man who fit's the bill." Jack walked over and put his hand on Kavan's shoulder. "This is your man right here."

Kavan just looked astonished at what was just said. How could he lead his people? "I…I'm not sure I can do this."

Daniel stepped forward, "Kavan, I think you're the only one ready to take on this responsibility, you don't want to leave Martan in charge do you?"

"No we've had enough of Martan's justice; two of our people have already died for his mistakes." He looked at Teal'c but not with anger, but understanding. "You're right, we have to take back our lives, I am ready to lead you if you will have me." Kavan said to the group of villagers.

A resounding cheer of "Yea's" was yelled out as the villagers accepted Kavan as their leader.

"Kavan, you need to destroy that small circular object that's used to contact the Jaffa. Then for your safety you should bury the gate." Daniel told him.

"Kavan, there's a very nice lonely lady living in exile, I think she would appreciate being welcomed back into the village." Jack told him.

"Ah you mean Anika, yes I know; I think as Magistrate I will give her back her house that Martan had taken over."

"What are you going to do about Martan?" Jack asked.

"Besides leaving him tied to the tree, I think we will have a town meeting to decide his fate; as well as the Jaffa's." He then went over to where Sam was sitting and knelt down in front of her. "Sam, I am so sorry for what happened to, and I wish to thank you for all you've done to help us." He then reached for her hand and kissed it. Then he went back to O'Neill.

"Well if you two are finished, we should be headed home." Jack said as he headed over to Carter. He watched as Makepeace gathered the men and got ready to head out, "Daniel if you would be so kind as to dial up the gate."

Daniel did so as Jack and Teal'c helped Carter up, and the four of them entered the gate together.

* * *

A/N : Ah they finally made it home. Safe and Sound. Or Not? Should be another chapter coming up dealing with what happens when they get home.  
Hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update, some things came up, and something evil overtook me and made me write that little comedy. But now my good side has taken over again and got back to the story. I hope you enjoy. 

**Chapter 9**

General George Hammond was waiting in the gate room; he hated waiting. He replayed the conversation in his head.

**"We've run into some trouble with the locals, and there is a Jaffa presence; also have one team member injured. The gate is being guarded by two Jaffa and five natives. The indigenous people here have inferior weapons, we didn't want to cause a blood bath, but I'm beginning to change my mind Sir**."

**"Sir, give us forty-five minutes, then check in again; better have three teams waiting as back-up sir."**

**"Also have one team member injured." "We didn't want to cause a blood bath."**

This was going to be the longest forty-five minutes of his life. He watched as SG teams 2, 3, and 4 gathered in the gate room, equipped for war.

"Excuse me Sir. Dr. Fraiser reporting as ordered." She said as she saluted.

Hammond returned the salute, and took an appraising look at the new CMO of the base. "Dr. Fraiser, it seems you're going to have one hell of a first day on the job."

"Do you know any specifics Sir?"

"I'm afraid not doctor, our premier team SG1, informed us they may be coming in under fire, and that one of them is wounded."

"Any idea which one Sir?"

"No idea, however I was on the radio with Colonel O'Neill; he sounded fine, my best guess would be Dr. Jackson; he's the civilian of the group, and hasn't had much training. Then again it could be any of them." The worry was showing on his face. He hated putting people in these situations; but it came with the stars on his shoulders.

"Well Sir, my staff will be ready, for whatever situation presents itself."

Hammond looked at the clock; "Dial it up son." He told the airman at the computer.

**"Chevron 1, engaged chevron 2, engaged…."**

'This is going to take forever.' Hammond thought to himself.

**"Chevron 7 locked, wormhole engaged."**

"SG1 this is the SGC, what's the situation?"

"We have one hostile Jaffa hiding behind the DHD; we're unable to get him."

"Do you recommend sending forces through?"

"Not just yet Sir, just hold on a while."

"Will be waiting for your word Colonel"

A few moments later Hammond heard O'Neill yell. "Now! Now!"

Hammond grabbed the microphone and yelled to the waiting teams "Go! Go!" He watched as the teams disappeared through the wormhole, and kept listening for the talk over the radio, hoping to find out what was going on. A few moments later the wormhole disengaged, and he was back to waiting. It seemed like an eternity, and then the klaxons went off.

**"Off world activation!"**

"Are you receiving any I.D. code?"

"No code yet Sir." A few more moments passed. "Receiving SG1's code Sir." the technician said smiling.

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered and then went down to the gate room. He waved for the medical team to stay put. He waited in the room behind the soldiers guarding the gate. Then he saw the event horizon shimmer, as four bodies stepped through. Hammond saw O'Neill and Teal'c supporting Carter. 'Oh God, she looked terrible' he thought.

"All clear Sir, hostiles no longer a problem." O'Neill informed the general, saluting with his left hand. "Could we have a medic over here?"

Hammond motioned for the medical team to come forward. O'Neill watched as a petite woman wearing a white coat ran into the room followed by two tall medics pushing a gurney.

"Get her on the gurney!" she ordered.

Teal'c did not let the two medics near Carter; he picked her up as gently as possible and put her on the gurney, only to have her gasp with pain with the movement.

"What can you tell me?" Fraiser asked to no one in particular, as she noticed the red mark on Carter's face, and shone a light in her eyes.

By this time, all of SG1 had moved down the ramp and surrounded Carter's gurney. O'Neill took it on himself to speak up. "She's got one broken rib for sure, but may have more from her last encounter with a Jaffa. She sustained two major cuts; one on her right arm here, and the other on her back." O'Neill pointed out the area of the cuts. "She lost a lot of blood from those, that was three days ago; she developed a high fever from the wounds being infected. Today she got knocked unconscious from a blow to the jaw and was out for over a half hour I'd say." Jack looked at Daniel. "Does that cover everything? I didn't leave anything out did I?"

"No I think that covers it Jack." Daniel answered not taking his eyes off Sam.

"Captain, I need to look at your wounds, we have to take the jacket off." Fraiser said gently to Sam. Sam just nodded and gritted her teeth. Daniel helped her into a sitting position as he and Fraiser helped her out of the jacket. Fraiser noticed the jacket was too large for the Captain, and that parts of it were soaked with blood. She looked up at Dr. Jackson, and saw he had bloodstains on his jacket as well. "Dr. Jackson, are you injured too?"

Daniel looked at the doctor puzzled, "What? Oh, oh no, it's Sam's blood." He said looking at the area on his jacket During this, no one noticed that the rest of the teams had returned and were standing on the ramp waiting to hear about the captain.

Fraiser saw the torn shirt over Carter's shoulder and the bandage; it wasn't soaked, but it was tinged in a pink colour. She and Daniel helped Sam lay down.

"Doc, I think you should have a look here." O'Neill said as he moved to lift the shirt above her abdomen, to reveal her left side, which had a motley colour of bruising, and red coloured areas.

Fraiser shook her head at the sight, and felt the area. "Ah shit!" Sam yelled and clenched her teeth.

"Sorry Captain. Okay let's get her to the infirmary. I want her in quarantine." Fraiser ordered as she started to push the gurney towards the medics. "She obviously has an infection, and since it is alien, I want all three of you in quarantine also." Fraiser nodded to the general as she left, following the gurney.

Hammond couldn't believe what he was seeing, this young captain; that he saw grow up from childhood, that used to call him Uncle George, was now a battered and bruised soldier laying on a gurney. He was brought out of his thoughts by the movement of the gurney and the doctor talking. "You heard the doctor SG1, get to the infirmary." He watched as the three men followed the doctor out of the room. "Colonel Makepeace, I want to debrief with you and the remaining teams in an hour."

"Yes Sir" Makepeace said as he and the other members saluted the General as he left. "Alright men we have exactly one hour to shower and change before we debrief. Let's head out." All the remaining SGC team members headed down the ramp and out of the gate room. Makepeace could hear the men talking as they headed for the showers.

"Geez did you see those bruises"  
"Yea. I wondered what happened?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind giving first aid to that body." Said one young grinning lieutenant.

"Lt. Richards! Did I hear you correctly? Were you speaking disrespectfully of a superior officer, and to the one who probably saved your sorry ass?" Makepeace was fuming at the young officer.

"I…I'm sorry Sir, I meant no disrespect Sir, it was meant as a…compliment." Richards could feel the sweat start to form on his forehead; 'boy am I in trouble.' he thought to himself.

"Yes you are one sorry excuse for a marine! If I ever hear you speaking that way, again of a fellow member of the SGC you will be cleaning out latrines for the rest of your stay here. Is that understood!" 'Oh yea this kid was learning his lesson.' Makepeace thought.

"Yes Sir! Understood Sir." The very red-faced lieutenant answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When General Hammond arrived in the infirmary, it looked like all hell had broken loose. SG1 were being led to a separate large room used for quarantine. Hammond went to the observation room and took in the commotion. The nurses and doctor had donned caps, gowns, gloves and masks. The three men were moved to the side of the room to give Dr. Fraiser more room to work. He could see an IV. Had already been started, and blood was hanging.

"Okay people we need to get the portable X-ray in here stat. Nurse I want you to draw blood for labs, and get some suture kits in here." Fraiser ordered urgently. Just then, Carter started to cough, a very raspy painful cough. Then to her horror, Fraiser saw blood splatter on the Captain's shirt. "How long has she been coughing up blood?" She asked the team members as she helped Carter to sit up while she coughed.

The three men looked at each other and shrugged. "This is the first time." O'Neill answered with concern.

"Yea, he's right, she hasn't coughed at all." Daniel added.

"Nurse we need to get a sputum sample." Now would be a good time, she thought since Carter was coughing and spitting up blood. The nurse took over helping Sam sit up while Fraiser went to get something to inject into the I.V., moments later Sam stopped coughing, and was eased back down on the gurney. Fraiser could tell she was in a great deal of pain as she was trying to hold her ribs. Fraiser was relieved when she saw the x-ray machine finally arrive. "I want a skull series, chest, abdominal and right shoulder and arm." Janet then turned back to Sam, "I know you're in a lot of pain Captain, but as soon as I get these x-rays back I can give you something for the pain.

Sam just looked at the doctor and gave her a slight nod. She never believed anything could hurt so badly, but when she started coughing that was even worse. She only wished they would hurry up with these damn x-rays so she could get something for the pain.

Fraiser stepped away from Sam while the technicians took the x-rays, and went to talk to the other members of SG1. "So gentlemen did any of you sustain any injuries?"

"No, just some bump and bruises, from running and crawling through the forest." Jack informed her. Then he heard Carter yell out. "Ah Geez!"

"Sorry about that Captain, but we have to move you a bit in order to get the x-ray." The tech told her.

"Hey take it easy over there." Jack called out very annoyed that his 2IC was being jostled about.

"Take it easy Colonel; they're just doing their jobs, however painful it may be." Janet didn't like it either, but knew it had to be done. "Okay Colonel, Dr. Jackson and Mr. Teal'c, someone will get to you three soon, so just stay in this room and out of the way for now. Once I know what kind of infection we're dealing with, you three will be able to go, but until then, you need to stay quarantined from the rest of the base."

"What about the other teams that came to the planet?" Daniel asked.

"Well you three were in contact with the Captain's blood, and have been exposed to the infection. From what I understand the other teams didn't come into physical contact with the Captain, so they wouldn't be exposed." All three men nodded their understanding to the doctor's explanation.

"We're all finished Mam; here are the Captain's dog tags." The tech said as he handed them to Fraiser.

"I'll take those." O'Neill said reaching for the tags. He turned them over to read them. Blood Type B Neg. 'Well that's always handy to know' he thought as he put the tags in his pocket. He watched as Fraiser returned to Carter's side.

When Janet returned to Carter, she saw that the privacy screens surrounded the bed. She went to her bedside and noticed that the nurses had changed her into a hospital gown. She could now see the bruises that had formed on the Captain's arms and legs. 'What the hell happened on that planet' she wondered.

"Here's the x-rays doctor." the tech said as he handed Fraiser an envelope full of pictures.

Janet took the envelope and pulled out the pictures, she put up against the light mounted on the wall and studied them one after the other. She returned to Carter's side and noticed the other members of SG1 had inched their way closer to the bed. "Well the good news is Captain your jaw is not broken, however you do have a slight concussion. The bad news is that you have three broken ribs, one of which has punctured your lung, which is why you're coughing up blood; I don't see any internal bleeding into the abdomen, but I suspect a few organs may be bruised. We're going to have to operate on the lung. So for now we're going to give you some drugs for the operation and while they're taking effect we're going to clean out the wounds and suture them."

"Wow that's a lot of we's, when it's all going to be done on me." Sam said not liking the news, but at least she'd be getting something to make the pain go away.

"I know Captain, it seems like a lot, but all you have to do is relax, and let me do all the work." Fraiser said smiling at the young woman. "Gentlemen if you don't mind, we're going to need a little privacy while I tend to the Captains wounds."

"Yea sure thing doc, but could we have a minute first?" O'Neill asked.

"Okay Sir, but when the drugs take effect, that's your cue to step aside." Fraiser said pointing to the corner of the room, they had previously occupied. "As soon as we move the Captain into surgery, some beds will be brought in for you." She went to get the meds for Carter's I.V. while the team moved closer to the bed.

"So Carter looks like the Doc's going to have you fixed up in no time." O'Neill said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yea Sam I hear the pain meds they have around here are pretty good, you'll be back in your lab before you know it." Daniel said trying to smile.

"You are in good hands Captain Carter, and I know you will be well again soon." Teal'c said bowing his head slightly.

They watched as Dr. Fraiser injected something into Carter's I.V. line, and saw that in no time she was starting to fall asleep. "Good luck Carter," O'Neill said in a whisper, that no one else could hear, as he patted her arm as he left her bedside. They went back to their corner of the room as they waited while Fraiser attended to Cater from behind the partition. 'At least she was getting the privacy she liked' Jack thought, remembering how nervous she was the first time she realized was she was undressed in front of them.

"What are you smirking at Jack?" Daniel asked, wondering what on earth Jack could be smiling about, at a time like this.

"Oh nothing Daniel."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hammond looked at his watch, and realized it was almost time for the briefing, the news hadn't been very good, but it could have been worse. Now he had to drag himself away and find out; at least partially, what happened on that ill-fated mission.

Hammond entered the briefing room, which was filled with the three SG teams; they all stood as Hammond took his seat at the head of the table. "Be seated gentlemen."

"Any word on the Captain's condition General?" Makepeace asked

"Captain Carter is headed into surgery as we speak; she has a punctured lung from one of her three broken ribs." Hammond saw most of the men cringe at the news. "Right now I'd like to know what happened on the planet when you arrived, I'll have to get SG1's report afterwards."

As the highest-ranking officer of the teams, Makepeace took it upon himself to give the report. "Well General, when we arrived there was one Jaffa who was hiding behind the DHD, he was wounded and trying to get his staff weapon, but SG1, I'm assuming it was O'Neill was firing at the weapon, to keep it out of his reach, we quickly subdued him. The area was clear, and O'Neill came out from his position. He then told of us another group of Jaffa and natives had gone after their diversion, we suspected that they would probably be returning in no time, which they did. We sent some of the troupes as cover, and when the Jaffa approached firing more troupes went into the woods after them. Unfortunately, the locals were in front of the Jaffa armed only with swords Sir. My men were firing at their feet to try to keep them back; Sir it would have been like shooting unarmed men if we shot them." Makepeace took a breath and looked down at his hands. "The Jaffa continued firing on my men Sir, then we heard two shots from behind us, and saw two Jaffa fall. Then moments later, there were more shots and the last two Jaffa fell. That's when the villagers gave up and put their weapons down. Sir my men and most of the locals owe their lives to Captain Cater, it was her superior shooting that took out the Jaffa, without any casualties." Makepeace took time out to look at his men, who were all nodding in agreement.

"Is that all of it Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Other than Dr. Jackson, talking the locals into burying their gate and electing a new leader, yes Sir that about covers it."

"Very well, I'll expect your written reports tomorrow morning." Hammond stood up, and the others stood as well in respect. "Dismissed."

"General Sir?"

"Yes Colonel."

"If you're going to debrief SG1, I would like to be there Sir, and then I can fill my team in."

"That would be fine Colonel; however I think that all three team leaders should be in on the debriefing." Hammond turned and headed out of the room followed by the three team leaders.

The first thing Hammond noticed when entering the observation room, was that Carter was not in the room, and there were now four hospital beds crowded in the makeshift quarantine ward. He reached to speak into the microphone. "Any word Colonel?"

Jack was slightly startled he hadn't noticed the General enter the observation area. "No Sir, they took her to surgery about forty five minutes ago." Jack stood and faced the General.

"Relax Colonel; do you think you and your team, the rest of your team are up for a debriefing?"

"I think so General, we already had our post mission check-ups, now all we can do is sit and wait for word." Jack, Daniel and Teal'c sat on one of the beds facing the general.

"I see you have company Sir." Jack said noticing the other team leaders.

"Yes Colonel they asked to be here for the debriefing." Hammond answered.

"I guess the more the merrier." He said cracking a small grin. "Well Sir, I had a bad feeling from the start…" Jack explained about how they were captured and how Carter and Teal'c had rescued them. "This was when Carter received her first injury, how ever minor it was; it was a blow to the ribs by a guy the size of Teal'c."

"I beg to differ O'Neil; he was slightly larger than myself."

"Oh well I stand corrected, Teal'c."

Just then, the room started to fill up, as Cater was being brought back. The doctor and nurses were still wearing their protective isolation gear. They wheeled her gurney next to the first empty bed and carefully transferred her. Only now, Sam was hooked up to a ventilator and a heart monitor.

Jack and Daniel were in shock, they hadn't expected this. Teal'c just looked puzzled; he had not seen such machines before. "O'Neill, I do not understand what is this thing that Captain Carter is attached to?"

Daniel decided to answer Teal'c. "It's a machine to help Sam breath Teal'c., why don't we wait for Dr. Fraiser to talk to us, she'll have a better explanation."

Hammond watched as they finished getting Carter settled. "Report doctor?"

Janet took one last look at Carter's vitals before facing the general. "Sir. Surgery went well, we repaired the lung, but discovered that the Captain is in the beginning stages of pneumonia, that's why we have her on a respirator, to help give her lung a chance to heal. It will take a while for the ribs to heal, and were trying to get rid of the infection with a number of broad-spectrum antibiotic. She will also need a few more units of blood, before her volume returns to normal. The good news is I think she'll make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear doctor."

"Sir, our infirmary is still being put together, and we don't have enough of her blood type on hand; if you could put a call out for donors, I'm sure this could be fixed in no time?"

"Will do Doctor, what type do you need?" the general queried.

"The Captain needs B negative, but our infirmary could use all types Sir." Janet thought about how much they used on Ferretti, only a few days ago. Then she saw two of the other men in the observation room jump to attention.

"I have B negative." They said in unison.

Janet felt relieved, and noticed the relieved looks on the faces of Carter's team. "Well then, we'll get a nurse to tap you gentlemen in a little while."

"We were just debriefing SG1 doctor, if you'd like to listen in?" The general informed her.

"Yes Sir, I would like to know how my patient sustained these injuries." She couldn't help but look at O'Neill with her statement.

Jack saw the look the doctor's face, and couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened. "So where was I? Oh yea, so Carter and Teal'c came to break us out of the cell Daniel and I were being held in, that's when she received a powerful blow to the ribs doctor; but there were no breaks at that time. Since Carter planted explosives around the village, she thought it best if she led us out of the village. That's when we…ah she ran into trouble, a man came bounding out of one of the buildings swinging a sword, she tried to get out of the way, but was only able to turn away from a deadly blow. That's how she got the cuts on her arm and back." Jack kept his voice calm and emotionless, not showing how much guilt he was feeling. "She gave me the remote to set off the explosions, and we hightailed it out of there. When we were finally able to stop, we administered first aid." Jacks face paled as recalled the scene. "She'd lost so much blood, she finally passed out. When she came to, we had to move again to evade capture and try to make it to the gate. However, we ran into a Jaffa patrol, and had to retreat back into the forest and try to stay low. We found a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and Teal'c and I went to check it out." Jack couldn't help but snicker thinking about the events.

The General noticed the Colonel's laugh, "Something funny Colonel?"

"Well you could say that sort of; when Teal'c and I finally charged into an empty cabin, Teal'c found himself at the end of staff weapon. This older lady had snuck up on us, and got the drop on Teal'c. Next thing we knew, Carter had her gun on the woman, but couldn't fire, or else Teal'c would have lost his head. She moved to put her weapon down, and before you knew it she had grabbed the staff and the woman pulling them both backwards, landing hard on the ground." Jack saw the others cringe at that news.

"I do indeed owe my life to Captain Carter; the staff weapon did fire and would have killed me had the Captain not pulled it back." Teal'c bowed his head towards Carter; it was a show of respect, even if she wasn't awake to see it.

"We eventually made friends with the woman and she helped us look after Carter, who was now in a lot more pain, and running a high fever. This is when we noticed she had a broken rib…" Jack was interrupted by Daniel.

"I think her broken rib is my fault…if I hadn't spilled that cold water on her and made her jump up…" Daniel was feeling very guilty and it showed on his face.

"Dr. Jackson, it's most likely she broke her rib from the fall, not from moving quickly, that would only cause an already broken rib to hurt." Janet said, thinking "more like hurt like hell', but she didn't want the young man to feel even more guilt.

"Her fever was spiking, and we did all we could do to keep it down, from Teal'c's suggestion I crushed some aspirin and dissolved it in water, and tried to get her to drink it."

"Ah you forgot something Jack. First we settled down to sleep, when Jack was woken by Sam, she was delirious and talking in her sleep, she started thrashing about, and even managed to punch Jack in the face."

"Ah so that's how you got your injury." Makepeace said laughing, as the other two men beside him joined in the laughter.

The general cleared his throat, to hide his laugh, but couldn't hide the smirk. "Shall we get on with it Colonel."

'Thank God, the General got control of the situation, he was never going to live this one down' he thought. "Yes Sir, anyway in order to calm Carter down we had to inject her with a sedative."

"What's the matter O'Neill, was she too tough for you?" Makepeace said, laughing and starting the others off again. They stopped laughing when they heard the general clear his throat again.

O'Neill was now angry, and let it show. "Well I don't about you GUYS, but I thought she was in enough pain as it was, and didn't want her to hurt herself by moving around."

"You did the right thing Colonel." Fraiser said helping him out of the situation.

"Thank you Doctor. Anyway, at Teal'c's suggestion we crushed aspirin into a powder, dissolve it in water, and made Carter drink it. After a while, she finally came around and we were able to get her to take some antibiotics. The next morning we made plans and headed for the gate. We assumed we were out of range since we hadn't heard form the SGC, we hoped you would be trying to make contact which you did." O'Neill said nodding to the General.

"I think I should take over the next part." Daniel said looking troubled. He saw Jack nod his head in agreement. "Well General, when we got closer to the gate, Jack went to check it out and found it was guarded, so it was decided that Jack and Teal'c would go plant some explosions for a diversion, while Sam and I waited for them to return. Ah General she didn't want me to stay behind, because she was worried she couldn't back me up!" Daniel was laughing at himself nervously. "Of all the things to worry about she was worried about me."

"I know this is difficult Dr. Jackson, but if you could carry on, we need to know what happened." Hammond told Daniel, trying to be as compassionate as he could.

"Well General, a little while after Jack and Teal'c left, we saw a group of villagers heading right for us. Sam said she wouldn't be able to make it out, that we would be caught. Hell she knew if we stayed there, we'd be caught. She…ordered me to get out of there so only one of us would be caught and I could report to Jack what happened. Then she took off my jacket she had been wearing and gave it back to me. She knew the white shirt she was wearing would make it easier for them to find her, but I think she figured that if they were busy with her, I would have more time to get away. Then…then they found her, I didn't look back, I just tried to get away like she told me. Then I heard her cry out in pain." Daniel had to stop, he was looking down and his shoulders were shaking.

Jack went over to Daniel and placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "You did what you had to Danny; she's going to be alright." O'Neill looked up at the General, "I'll take over from here Sir."

"That will be fine son." Hammond could see that Dr. Jackson was visibly upset, and questioned himself about letting a civilian on a team.

"When we found Daniel, he told us what happened, I also saw that he had Carter's weapons, to her merit, she had the foresight to make sure the villagers didn't get their hands on superior weapons Sir. We followed the group back to the gate, when we saw that Carter was being questioned by one of the Jaffa." O'Neill swallowed hard and to bite back the anger that wanted to take control of him.

"I heard Carter tell the Jaffa she was from another village, when he asked where she was from; even with a staff weapon to her head she wouldn't tell him where she was from. For that, she got the end of the staff weapon to the abdomen. I suspect that's when she got the other broken ribs and other damage. The SOB then ripped her bandages off and was pressing into her wound with his damn fingers. I have to hand it to her Sir, the next thing she did astonished me. She doubled over, and pulled a knife out and stabbed the Jaffa in the leg." O'Neill couldn't help but let a small smile come over his face.

The other men in the observation room also smiled at each other, when they heard that part of the news, but their delight ended quickly.

"Then the Jaffa hit her in the face and knocked her out. They tied her hands behind her back and were dragging her back to the village; that's when we made our plan to rescue her. We easily subdued the villagers, and even made a friend with one Carter vouched for. Then you contacted us Sir."

"I've already debriefed SG2, 3 and 4, so now I just need to know what happened just before they got there." Hammond could see the toll this was taking on the men, even Teal'c looked a little upset, if that was even possible.

"Yes Sir, we saw five more Jaffa headed our way and more villagers going to the gate, so we made our way back to the gate, Carter got into position behind a tree and the rest of us got into position so we were close to the gate but out of sight. About five minutes before you were to contact us, I set off the explosions, which sent four of the Jaffa and about half of the villagers into the forest. Then Carter and I took out two Jaffa, which left the one hiding behind the DHD. He was firing at the tree Carter was hiding behind. We couldn't get a shot at him; he was too well covered. I guess Carter must have gotten a shot off because he went down, that's when I started firing, I couldn't get him, but I could fire at his weapon so he couldn't get it. That's when the reinforcements came through Sir."

The General noticed that O'Neill looked very upset. "Well Colonel that should be good for now. I'll let you and your team get some rest."

"Thank you General that would be appreciated." O'Neill watched as the general and others left the room. He turned to Fraiser, "So Doc how's she doing, really?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I think there will be one more chapter to finish things off. Alas, I feel an ending coming to this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fraiser picked up Sam's chart and wrote a few notes in it, then shook her head thinking about all the young woman went through. 'Well Colonel like I said, I expect her to make a full recovery. However her fever isn't going down, and I'm worried about the pneumonia; to help clear her lungs she'll have to cough…and with the broken ribs, that's going to be difficult to say the least. I can supply her with the pain meds, but it's a tough road to recovery."

Jack and Daniel's faces paled with the news, Jack honestly thought that if they got her home, everything would be okay. "Well Doctor, she's got us here now to help her through this. Do you know if she has any family?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't, I'm waiting for he medical file to be brought to my office. However I've had this strange feeling like I've met Captain Carter before I just can't place when." Fraiser's attention was brought to one of the nurses.

"I think she's coming around Doctor."

Fraiser went over to Sam's side, and notice her eyes were starting to open, and she was trying to fight the ventilator. Fraiser could see the panic as Sam's eyes opened wider. "It's okay Captain, try to relax. Give her 1mg valium in the I.V. stat." She ordered one of the nurses, who quickly went to work. "Okay Captain, the ventilators just trying to help you breath. Now that you're awake we can take it out." Fraiser could see Sam start to calm down, after the valium had been injected. "Now Captain on the count of three I want you to exhale as I pull the tube out." Within moments, Fraiser had the tube out, and Sam had started coughing, but luckily, it didn't last long. The head of the bed was raised so Sam was in a semi reclined position. She was now awake and aware of her surroundings, she was in less pain than before, but was still feeling hot. "So Captain, how are you feeling?"

"Hot, thirsty." Sam said licking her lips. "Pain's not as bad, but it's a little hard to breath, like I've run a marathon." Sam saw O'Neil pick up a glass of water, and saw the doctor nod to him; he came up beside her and held the glass so she could drink through the straw.

"Not too much at once Captain." Fraiser said.

"It's Sam."

"What?" Fraiser asked.

"My name it's Sam, you can call me by my first name doctor." Sam said with a slight smile.

"Okay then Sam, call me Janet. Right now, I'm going to put you on an oxygen mask to help with the breathing. You should be okay with the pain meds for now, but just hit the call button if you feel you need more." Janet noticed Sam nod, as she placed the oxygen mask on her face. "Right now though, I think the best thing for you is to rest.

Sam looked around and noticed the extra beds that had been brought in, she looked at O'Neill with a puzzled look on her face. She reached for the mask and lifted it off to speak. "Are you alright Sir, are the others."

O'Neill could see the worried look on Sam's face. He put his hand on hers to put the mask back on, "Yes Carter, we're all fine, the doc here is just being cautious. She wants to make sure we don't have the same bug that's causing your infection."

Sam looked even more puzzled looking at Teal'c. "I thought Teal'c was immune?" It came out quiet and difficult to understand under the mask but O'Neill understood.

Fraiser looked at the Colonel and then at Teal'c. "Care to explain Sir?"

"Oh I think I'll let Teal'c explain this one." O'Neill said smirking at Teal'c.

Teal'c came up to Sam's bedside and bowed his head to her, then faced Dr. Fraiser. "It is true Dr. Fraiser; my symbiote protects me from all types of infection. However, you were very busy at the time, and I did not want to disturb your work. I also thought that if you knew of my immunity I would not be allowed to stay and watch over my fellow warrior. I owe Captain Carter my life, and on Chulak when one warrior saves the life of another it is up to that warrior to make sure no harm comes to the other."

"Oh one of those Jaffa things hey Teal'c." O'Neill said smiling at his friend.

"Indeed it is O'Neill."

"Well Mr. Teal'c, I assure you no harm will come to Captain Carter here. We're here to help her get better, and while some things may cause her pain, believe me it is what has to be done." Fraiser explained to Teal'c.

"Oh by the way doctor, his name is Teal'c not Mr. Teal'c."

"Okay Teal'c I'll let you stay as long as the others, but as soon as the quarantine is lifted, you'll all be let out of the infirmary."

O'Neill turned the conversation back on Carter. "So Captain, we were just discussing how you took out six Jaffa on that planet."

Sam shook her head in disagreement. "It was five Sir."

"No I think it was six, two at the gate and then the other four."

"I only took one out at the gate Sir. I thought you took out two." Sam was feeling restricted talking through the mask.

"No, I didn't get the guy firing at us." Jack looked at Teal'c, realizing it couldn't have been him, since he was using a staff weapon. Then it hit him. "Daniel did you by any chance shoot a Jaffa today?"

"I was, ah firing my gun, but I didn't think I hit anything." Daniel said a little surprised.

"Well guess what Danny; if I didn't shoot the Jaffa, and Carter didn't shoot the Jaffa, that means you shot the Jaffa." O'Neill said smiling at Daniel.

"Looks like you saved us Daniel." Sam said quietly, after she removed her mask.

Daniel moved over next to Sam, and put her mask back on. "What I did was by accident Sam, what you did took courage above anything I've ever seen. You saved so many lives over the past three days, including mine. So if there's any thanks to go around it should go to you."

"You know for once I have to agree with Daniel. Carter you saved all our lives out there." O'Neill could see that Carter's eyes were closing, and she was falling asleep. He motioned the others away from the bed to the other end of the room.

"Well Sir, I think the three of you need to get some rest also, so why don't you settle down for the night. If you need anything there's a call button, and the nurses will be checking in on the Captain throughout the night. If you need me I'll be in my office going over records, you know where the phone is." Janet started to leave, taking one more look at Sam's vitals before exiting the room.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm too wound up to sleep." Jack told the others. Teal'c was sitting crossed legged on his bed, while Daniel was lying down with his hands behind his head on the bed across from Sam. Jack strode over to the phone and started dialling. "Hey Makepeace, would you do me a favour?…Yea, there's a file that should be on my desk, it's Carter's file, I haven't had a chance to look at it yet….Well make a photocopy and send it to me. Yea, okay thanks."

"What's going on Jack?" Daniel asked sitting up.

"Makepeace is going to photocopy Carter's file and have it sent to me."

"Photocopy, why?"

"Because we're in quarantine, and I don't think she'd appreciate having her personnel file burned." Jack said a little annoyed at being questioned O'Neill was getting bored, and the other members of SG1, were about to find out just what a bored Jack O'Neill was like. He was pacing the room, walking back and forth between the beds, actually keeping Teal'c from his Kelnorim. Then he started opening and rummaging through drawers. "There must be a deck of cards in here somewhere."

"Oh yea Jack, they always keep a deck cards in the CRASH CART." Daniel said having enough of Jack's antics. "Just don't start looking in Sam's bed." This time Daniel was holding back a laugh.

"What? Why would you say something like that Daniel?" Jack was truly puzzled by Daniel's question.

"Because Jack it's the only place you haven't looked!"

Their attention was brought to Sam, who started mumbling in her sleep. "Now look what you've done Daniel, you woke Carter up!"

"Me, you're the one searching through the room, you know you could have been a bit quieter."

"No stop." Sam said quietly and slightly slurred.

"Sorry Carter didn't mean to wake you." Jack said glaring at Daniel.

"Ah Jack I don't think she's awake." Daniel said staring over at Sam.

Jack moved closer to Sam's bedside and looked down at her. Her face was red and flushed even more than before; he put his hand on her forehead, and pulled it away quickly. "You're right Daniel; she's burning up again, use your call button to get someone in here." Jack went to the sink, filled a basin with water, and got a washcloth. He brought them to Carter's bedside table and started to cool her face with the damp cloth.

"No you can't do this. No Mike get down." Sam's voice was weak, but the words were coming out clear.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked over the microphone in the observation room. Janet was still pulling on her protective wear.

"Carter's burning up again!" Jack said over his shoulder, still using the cloth to wipe Carter's face. In no time, Fraiser was standing next to O'Neill.

"I was afraid of this." Janet said with a sigh. She took Sam's temperature and shook her head. She went to the phone and told one of the nurses to bring in some medication. "I'm afraid there's not much more we can do for her, it's up to the meds and Sam's ability to fight this off. Other than what your doing there's not much else that can be done right now." Janet said looking at O'Neill who was still using the cloth to try to cool Carter off. "I'll send in a nurse to take over Colonel."

"No that's okay doctor, as her team, I think we can handle this; after all its what we did on the planet. I think we owe it to her." Jack said receiving nods from Daniel and Teal'c.

Janet didn't think it was appropriate, but saw the concerned looks on their faces. It was the least she could do for them, and Sam. Then she heard Sam mumbling in her sleep, if you could call being delirious and semi-conscious state sleep. "I'm so sorry Mike." She and the others could see tears in Sam's eyes.

"Shhh it's alright Sam." Daniel said in a quiet gentle voice, as he held her hand and brushed the hair off her damp forehead.

Jack took the doctor aside, "You know Doc, this isn't the first time she's mentioned this Mike guy when she's delirious.

"He must be someone very significant to Sam, for her to keep reliving an experience."

"Yea I kinda thought so, that's why I'm having her records sent to me, I want to see if there's anything in there that might clear this up."

Janet raised her eyebrows at the Colonel, "A little curious are we, Colonel?"

"Well you never know it might help to know the circumstances."

"Well I think your about to get your answers." Janet said pointing to the nurse who just entered the room carrying a file.

"Here's the file you've been waiting for Colonel." The nurse said handing it to O'Neill. "Doctor, is there anything else you needed me to do?"

"No Carol, just stay handy, her team members are going to help her out for a while." She said as she saw Daniel wiping Sam's brow, and speaking gently to her.

Jack was sitting on the bed next to Sam's reading the file. "Find anything Colonel?" Janet asked; being just as curious as the Colonel was.

"Yea, it says here that during one of her assigned flights during the war, she was sent to aid some ground forces who were under fire, says she took them both out but was shot down. It says she and her co-pilot ejected and landed behind enemy lines. Her co-pilot Lt. Michael Judge was shot to death by an Iraqi patrol, Carter was also shot but managed to take out the Iraqis, get their jeep and make it back to the Kuwaiti border with the body of her co-pilot"

"So that's who Mike is, she must have seen him get shot by her reactions." Daniel said while still caring for Sam.

"Yea, there's nothing like survivors guilt to haunt a person." Jack said sadly. He was beginning to get a clearer picture of his 2IC.

"May I see that file Colonel?" Fraiser asked. He handed it to her and she read more of it. "Now I know why Captain Carter looks familiar to me; she was one of my patients in Kuwait."

"You didn't remember?" Daniel asked.

"Well Dr. Jackson, believe it or not, we had a lot of patients in Kuwait, and it was a very busy time; you don't always remember all of your patients." Janet answered back.

"You know Doc, this incident seems familiar, but there were a lot of pilots shot down in Iraq, even though there weren't many women."

"Well it says here Sir her call sign was Blue Angel."

O'Neill's face looked shocked. "Did you say Blue Angel?"

"Yes Sir, why?"

"My team at the time, was sent out to find two missing pilots who had been shot down behind enemy lines, the only name we were given was Blue Angel. We didn't find them, but we did find some dead Iraqi soldiers in the area and a lot of blood; we only hoped that they got out. Now I know." Jack was now shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was so stupid, not wanting to have Carter on his team, and Hammond having to force her on him.

"No Sam, you have to stay here." Daniel was talking to Sam, and trying to keep her down.

"Have to go, gotta find Mike. Mike….Mike!" Sam was now fighting with Daniel trying to get up. Janet and Jack were right at her bedside when they heard her and saw Daniel struggling.

Jack put his hands on her shoulders trying to hold her down, while she thrashed about. "It's okay Carter, calm down."

"No, have to go." Sam said still struggling.

Jack used his most commanding voice. "AT EASE CAPTAIN, THAT'S AN ORDER!" To Jack's surprise it worked, Carter stopped moving.

"Sir, yes Sir." Jack had to laugh to himself, even a delirious soldier responded to his orders, 'damn I'm good' he thought to himself.

"Is there anything else that can be done for her doc?" Jack asked, looking at Fraiser.

"I'm afraid not Colonel, we just have to try and keep her calm." Janet said, lost at what to do next.

No one noticed General Hammond entering the room also dressed in the protective gear. "Doctor any change?"

"Ah General Sir, yes I'm afraid her fever has gone up again." Janet said looking at the General puzzled.

Hammond looked down at what he was wearing, "Being General has its privileges." He said knowing no one was going to deny him entry into the room. Hammond moved next to Sam's bed, noticing O'Neill clear the way for him. He looked down at Sam and saw how flushed she was, and the sweat all over her face, what was worse was how red her eyes were, and he could tell she was not actually here in the present with them.

"Uncle George, is that you?" Sam said very weakly behind the mask.

"Yes Sam it's me."

"Where's dad?"

Hammond saw the others reactions, but ignored them for now. "He can't be here right now Sam, but he sends his love." Hammond said patting Sam's arm.

"Uncle George? I take it you know the Captain, Sir." Jack said puzzled.

"Yes, I'm friends with her father, and have known the family for a long time."

"Ah." Said O'Neill, not wanting to push the general's buttons.

"Have you talked to her family Sir?" Fraiser asked.

"Not as yet doctor, I wanted to see how she was first. Jacob is also a general in the air force, and he'd want to see her; but given the top-secret nature of the facility, I can't just let him come for a visit. Not to mention, I don't think it would be safe, she may let slip something of a classified nature in her current condition. So in the mean time SG1 is the closest she has to a family."

"We would be most pleased to take over the duty, of Captain Carter's family." Teal'c said bowing his head.

"That would be most appreciated Teal'c, Dr. Jackson and Colonel. Right now I'd like a few moments with the captain." Hammond watched as the others made their way as far off from the bed as they could. Hammond sat beside Sam resting his hand on hers, remembering her as a child with long blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he'd had ever seen, he remembered the visits when she would play his daughters, and the heartbreaking scene at her mother's funeral. 'Damn it to hell,' he hated not being able to call Jacob here to comfort his daughter, and let him know what kind of officer she was. He knew Jacob would never forgive him if something happened to Sam, and he wasn't called to be with her; he only hoped she'd pull through, and that SG1 could truly be a fill-in for her family. Hammond stood up, and bushed the damp hair back off her forehead. "You get better Captain." He said before turning to the other people in the room. "Just for your information; the captain got the position here on her own merits, not because of whom she's related to or who she knows. I'd hate for rumours to start about nepotism and ruin her reputation and career; after all I think she deserves better than that don't you?"

"Yes Sir." came from Janet and Jack.  
"Of course general." Daniel answered.  
"What is nepotism?" Asked Teal'c

"Don't worry General, we'll explain it to Teal'c, none of this will leave the room." Jack saluted the general, as he headed out the door.

"Gee I never knew Sam knew Hammond?" Daniel said, as they returned to her bedside.

"No, neither one of them showed any sign of recognition, but I think the general's right, if word got out about this, it could ruin her career, and I think she's proven herself trustworthy and reliable on her own, she doesn't need others second guessing her abilities, not after this mission. Daniel I trust you'll be able to explain the circumstances to Teal'c."

"Yea sure Jack, no problem." Daniel said noticing Teal'c still had a perplexed look on his face.

Just then, they were all startled by the worse sound they could ever hear. Sam had started coughing. Not only did the sound of the cough horrify them, but so did the sounds of gasping for air and the look of utter pain on her face. "Help me get her sitting up." Frasier ordered. Jack and Teal'c quickly went to opposite sides of Sam's bed and helped her to sit up. Janet was ruffling through cabinets until she found the med she was looking for. She quickly went to Sam's IV and injected the med into it. She then went to where Jack was supporting Sam. "This should help the coughing Sam." Janet told her looking into Sam's eyes, and making sure the oxygen mask stayed on. Soon the coughing fit subsided, and Jack and Teal'c helped her ease back against the bed.

"Oh God, this hurts so much." Sam said through clenched teeth. "Getting shot really sucks."

Jack and Janet looked at each other, realizing she was still stuck in the past. "Can you give her something for the pain doc?" Jack asked.

"Sam, I'll give you something to help but, I can't give you too much it might compromise your breathing." Janet saw Sam nod to her, even though she was still delirious, Janet was sure Sam understood her. Janet went to get the med and injected into Sam's IV. A few minutes later Sam's pain seemed to ease, as she slowly fell asleep. "I think she should sleep a while Sir. Hopefully her temp will come down soon also." She noticed that O'Neill and Teal'c were still using the damp cloths to try to cool her down. "Well Sir, I'll leave the captain in SG1's capable hands; I have to go check on some lab results." With that, Janet left room, hoping her patient would be getting better soon.

The men of SG1 took turns helping Sam, talking to her when she got agitated, and trying to cool her down throughout the night. The nurses came and went throughout the night, checking on Sam's condition and adding meds to her IV. When morning finally came, Janet came to check on Sam, pleased that her temperature had come down, not a lot, but even a little bit was better than no change. "I've been running some tests, and I think I've come up with right combination of antibiotics to help Sam." She could see the look of relief on all their faces, as she went to hang the medication with the IV.

"How long before we know Doc?" Jack asked looking utterly tired after a long night.

"Well Sir, this is an alien infection we're dealing with, so there's no telling how long it will take. This is actually my first experience dealing with an alien bug." Janet said shaking her head in disbelief of what she was actually dealing with.

"Yea kinda makes your head spin doesn't it.? Dealing with aliens that is. No offence Teal'c." Jack saw Teal'c nod his head at him. "So we just sit around and wait now huh?"

"I'm afraid so Sir. However, the nurses will be in soon to help get Sam cleaned up, and change the bed. So I think it would be best if you all got some rest of your own. But first I'll need some more blood from you two."

"Huh"  
"What, again?" came from Daniel and Jack, eyeing the needle Dr. Fraiser pulled out.

"Oh come on gentlemen, it's just a blood test. I promise I won't take too much." Janet said wondering how two big men, one being a seasoned colonel could be afraid of a needle. She went over to the colonel's bed first, and watched as he grimaced through the procedure. As soon as she finished with Daniel, they were startled by a loud yell coming from Sam's bed.

In no time, all three men were at Sam's bedside, following Teal'c who had moved one of the screens. Sam was lying on her side, the covers were up to her waist, and her back exposed as the nurse was changing the bandages.

"What is going on here?" Teal'c asked in a very deep bellowing voice.

"Sorry Sir, I had to move the captain onto her side." A very nervous looking nurse answered.

"That's okay Carol, you're just doing your duties." Fraiser told the nurse, trying to ease the situation; it was a bit intimidating having a large Jaffa looking down at you.

"Are you alright Carter?" O'Neill asked.

"Ah yes Sir, it's just moving is a little hard to do." Sam said pulling the mask off her face, she was feeling a little embarrassed at her outburst, and now having everyone staring at her, again being overly exposed.

The members of SG1 could see how the bruised area around her ribs had become larger and turned a terrible dark colour. The cuts looked better, now that they were all stitched up, but still looked red, inflamed, and painful. Then O'Neill realized something. "Carter, you know who I am! Do you know where you are?"

"Ah the SGC infirmary, I think." Sam was puzzled by the silly question. "Why do ask Colonel?

"Oh no reason, just the last few hours you were so out of it you thought you were in Iraq." Jack told her.

"And you thought you had been shot." Daniel added.

Janet motioned for the nurse to finish as she went to take Sam's temperature. "Good news it's down to 102.3, looks like the new meds are working." Janet said smiling.

"Way to go Carter." O'Neill said smiling and patting her on the arm.

"I'm so glad Sam, I'd hug you but I'm afraid I might hurt you." Daniel told her also grinning from ear to ear.

"I to am happy to hear you are getting well Captain Carter." Teal'c said bowing his head.

Janet moved behind Sam and pulled out her stethoscope to listen to her lungs, she placed the instrument on Sam's back and had her take a deep breath. Sam tried to take the deep breath but only ended up coughing. Janet kept listening as Sam coughed. She handed her a pillow to put against her ribs as she cough, to try to lessen the pain. "It's okay Sam it should subside soon." Janet then moved to add something to her IV. "Well I can still hear fluid in the lungs, but hopefully the antibiotics, should help clear it up. For now Sam we're just going to have to use the antibiotics and pain meds until your lungs and cough clear up."

Sam nodded, when she was finally able to speak she asked, "Any idea how long that will take? I have a lot of work to do."

"I can't believe you Carter; do you know how close you came to dying? You've spent all of last night with a fever so high you were delirious, not to mention you can hardly move. For crying out loud Carter, we didn't know if you were going to survive the night, and all you can think of is going back to work. Unbelievable." Jack didn't mean to start yelling at Carter, but he couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Ah what Jack means is, don't you think you should rest and recuperate before thinking about getting back to work." Daniel said trying to ease the tension in the room. He could see that Sam looked a little shocked from what Jack said.

"Sorry Sir. I just meant that the Stargate program is so important, that I might be needed." Sam said, as Janet helped her put the oxygen back on, while giving the colonel a not so nice look.

"Well I have some tests to run on your blood samples, if they come back normal; which I suspect they will, I'll be able to lift the quarantine and let you out of the infirmary." Janet said as she left the room.

"Ah look Cater, I'm sorry I blew up like that, I couldn't believe you were thinking about work after all you've gone through." Jack said looking down and rocking on his heels.

"It must be the scientist's work ethic I acquired over the years Sir."

"Ah yes the scientist, I forgot you were a scientist; after all you know how I feel about scientists?"

"Ah yea Jack, I think we all know how you feel about scientists." Daniel said, smirking. "Remind me to fill Dr. Fraiser in on how Jack feels about scientists Sam, especially when she pulls out one of those big needles."

"Will do Daniel, I'd be happy to help you out." Sam was now smiling; they could all see it, even under the mask.

"Hey no fair, having the scientists ganging up on me! Teal'c help me out here, you'll be on my side won't you buddy?" Jack said looking at Teal'c.

"I too shall remind Dr. Jackson to inform Dr. Fraiser." Teal'c said bowing his head at Sam.

"Hey! I'm being out numbered here."

"Yea I know the feeling." Sam said as she yawned and started to fall asleep again.

Jack and Daniel's faces fell, as they realized the meaning behind Sam's words. They each returned to their own beds awaiting word from Dr. Fraiser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janet returned to the room, finding Sam asleep, and Daniel and the Colonel trying to teach Teal'c the art of poker. She walked over to their beds and spoke quietly. "Well gentlemen your tests came back clear; there's no sign of the alien bacteria, which means it's not contagious so the quarantine can be lifted. You gentlemen are free to go."

Daniel was both pleased and saddened by the news; he was glad the quarantine was lifted, but sad that they would be leaving Sam alone. He'd gotten used to having the whole team together, to help their injured member. By the look on Jack's face Daniel had the feeling Jack was feeling the same way. "Ah what about Sam?"

"We'll move her to the regular ward in the infirmary, but I think it would be best if visiting was kept to a minimum for a while. To give her a chance to recuperate. Once the fever is gone and the pneumonia is manageable, she'll be able to go home to rest and recover. However she won't be on active duty for at least a month; I'll have to check to make sure before I allow her in the field again." Janet said while watching Sam.

"Okay Doc, but that's gonna be a long month; I have a feeling she'll be doing everything she can to get back here and to her lab." Jack said brushing his hand through his hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Sam was being discharged from the infirmary. "Well Sam, here are your pain meds. AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE THEM!" Janet said handing Sam a bag with her meds in them. "And don't forget to take your antibiotics also.'

"Yes mom." Sam said getting a bit annoyed at Janet, being such a mother hen.

Just then, the rest of SG1 entered the room. "Now, now Carter are you giving the doctor a hard time?" Jack said grinning at his slightly irate 2IC.

"No Sir, it's the other way around." Sam answered smiling, at actually being able to leave the infirmary. She started to get up to leave, when the colonel stopped her.

"Ah no, no Carter. You're not leaving here without an escort." O'Neill said as he swung his arm around to point out Teal'c, who was pushing a wheel chair into view.

Sam's face changed, she was no longer smiling but looked slightly annoyed. "I think I can walk Sir. I've been stuck in bed for over a week; I'd like to get some kind of exercise."

Jack just smiled, he knew she wouldn't like the idea; but that's never stopped him before. "Ah come on Carter, give us this pleasure of helping our teammate to the car. Once your home, you know you'll have the run of the place, no more taking orders. Well for a while at least."

Sam knew she might as well give in, she was getting the feeling winning an argument with O'Neill may not be that easy. "Okay, I give up; I'll accept the ride to the car." Teal'c brought the chair up to Sam and helped her ease into the chair.

"Okay campers were off." Jack said taking control of the driving. Wheeling Sam out of the infirmary at a quick pace. Janet could only shake her head at the antics.

They were riding in the elevator, when Daniel spoke up. "Do you mind if we stop for a minute so I can pick something up before we head out."

"Daniel why didn't you take care of it before, you know how long Carter's been confined to the infirmary, I'll bet she itching to get out side."

"It's alright Sir, I don't mind waiting for Daniel." Sam did mind, but not as much as hearing the two of them argue about her. The elevator stopped and the group got out with Jack still driving. "Ah Sir why are we headed to the cafeteria?"

"Because Carter I'd rather wait for Daniel in there, than in his office, you know how dusty and crowded it is in there." O'Neill then turned around so he was backing himself and Carter through the doors. He slowly turned her around and saw the shocked look come over her face.

The room was filled with airmen, and marines, officers and enlisted personnel alike, all standing at attention and saluting her. Sam saw Hammond approach and moved to stand up, only to be stilled by O'Neill's hands on her shoulders. "Stay seated Captain." Hammond said as he approached her. "I believe these people are waiting for you to return their salute."

Sam was so astonished it took her a few moments before she returned the salutes. "I don't understand Sir, what's going on?"

Hammond nodded to O'Neill to explain. "Well captain it seems you have a fan club. These people want to show their appreciation for what you did out there."

Sam watched as Colonel Makepeace stepped forward. "Captain Carter, my men, and those of the rescue teams just wanted to let you know, how much we appreciate your spectacular shooting for saving many of our asses." He saluted and stepped aside.

"Boy I didn't realize you had such a way with words Robert." Jack said, laughing slightly.

"Captain Carter, we are all here, because the SGC has become like a family, when one of our members are in trouble, we depend on each other to get them out. Needless to say, what you did out there was above and beyond the call of duty. I only hope your next missions won't call for as much fortitude as you have already shown. As for your recovery, I'm also putting the rest of SG1 on downtime until you are ready to return to duty. Who knows maybe you can get them to help you out while you recuperate."

"That won't be a problem Sir, but for now how about we eat some cake." As Jack said that, a large cake was brought out and placed on a table in front of Sam. 'Thanks For A Job Well Done.' was written on top of it.

"Gee I don't know what to say. I want to thank you all for going to such trouble; but I don't really deserve all this. I did what anyone else would have done in the same circumstances." Sam said, trying to hide the bushing but failing miserably.

"Oh I doubt that Captain." Jack answered her, handing her a piece of cake. "Eat up Carter, you've lost some weight, since you've been in the infirmary; but then again it is hospital food."

"Why thank you Sir." Sam said taking the proffered cake.

"So Captain, after this little party is over, I'm ordering you to go home, and not come back to the mountain unless your cleared by Dr. Fraiser." Hammond said smiling. Then he leaned down and quietly said, "And give your father a call, I'm sure he'd like to see you."

"Yes Sir." Sam said smiling. She couldn't believe all these people cared about her. The general was right; the SGC was like a family.  
The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this story. The ending was the most difficult part to write, I hope it didn't get too sappy. A special thanks goes out to megmeyer, wolflets, iamdragonrider and feb04 for your continued reviews, they were very encouraging (and helpful with the spelling mistakes LOL)


End file.
